


De la façon dont Sherlock Holmes perdit sa virginité

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Prostitution, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Juste pour quelques temps, autant de plaisir et moins d'emmerdes". avait ajouté précipitamment Stamford quand il avait vu le regard noir que John lui jeta avant de grogner. Moins d'emmerdes, c'était clair. Mais autant de plaisir, c'était moins certain. John n'aimait pas payer pour quelque chose qu'il pouvait avoir gratuitement. Pourtant, ce soir, il était au lupanar de Ms Adler</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deflowered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787390) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 



> Merci à Lorelei de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic,merci à Hana d'être une excellente bêta, merci à vous de nous lire.

John Watson, mieux connu sous le nom de "Doc" (surnom qu'il détestait avant de finalement s'en accommoder), s'ennuyait.

Son dernier jouet avait dû être éliminé parce qu'il n'avait pas su quand fermer sa grande et quand l'ouvrir en grand. Son conseiller, Mike Stamford, qui était déjà un ami au temps où  
John n'était pas encore le Boss, lui suggéra d'aller satisfaire ses appétits avec des personnes dont c'était la profession.

« Juste pour quelque temps… autant de plaisir et moins d'emmerdes. » avait-il ajouté précipitamment quand il avait vu le regard noir que John lui jeta avant de grogner.

Moins d'emmerdes, c'était clair. Mais autant de plaisir, c'était moins certain. John n'aimait pas payer pour quelque chose qu'il pouvait avoir gratuitement. Mais la dernière élimination avait causé bien trop de démêlés avec la police et l'inspecteur Dimmock avait exigé une somme assez coquette pour mettre un terme à toutes les enquêtes.

John se rangea alors avec réticence à l'avis de Mike et se rendit le soir même au bordel de Miss Adler pour satisfaire ses envies. Il n'y était pas allé depuis des mois et fut surprit  
d'entendre parler par les autres invités d'un nouveau garçon dont on avait mis la virginité aux enchères le soir-même. Le plus offrant aurait sa première nuit.

Les enchères n'avaient pas encore commencées et John essaya de glaner quelques informations sur le mystérieux jeune homme même si tout ce qu'il en sortit fut qu'il s'appelait  
Sherlock, qu'on le prenait généralement pour un taré mais qu'il excellait dans tout ce qu'il faisait et travaillait dans le bordel de Miss Adler depuis trois mois et qu'il était pourtant toujours puceau.

L'intérêt de John avait été titillé et son ennui s'était finalement envolé. Quand Miss Adler rejoignit ses invités et commença la vente, le puceau n'était pas dans le coin. Le blond s'étonnât de la vitesse à laquelle les enchères montaient. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de faire son offre. Le silence se fit dans la salle alors que les autres enchérisseurs songeaient à combien certains étaient prêt à débourser pour la virginité d'un garçon de bordel.

Seule Miss Adler lui sourit de son sourire de Chat du Cheshire, le félicitant avant de prendre son chèque et de l'entraîner vers une chambre au second étage.

« Je vous souhaite une nuit très satisfaisante, Docteur. » murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant et fredonnant.

John ouvrit la porte sans frapper, entra et la referma derrière lui. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il parcourut la pièce du regard. Un lit luxueux avec des draps de satin rouge incarnat et de trop nombreux coussins pour pouvoir se prononcer sur le nombre, un placard bien dissimulé dont il savait qu'il contenait tout le nécessaire grâce à ses visites précédentes, et à côté se trouvaient les jouets dont un invité pourrait avoir l'utilité et deux fauteuils des plus confortables.

Un des fauteuils était déjà occupé par sa récompense. Le jeune garçon puceau, ou plutôt l'homme. Un homme vêtu d'un costume noir bien taillé, les jambes nonchalamment croisées.  
John fut un peu surpris, il s'attendait à ce que Sherlock soit plus jeune même si ses boucles sombres de garçonnet, sa peau pâle et marmoréenne et ainsi que sa constitution élancée lui donnaient l'air juvénile.

Sherlock semblait à l'aise, mais ses mains, bien que repliées sur ses genoux, et son regard trahissaient une imperceptible anxiété. Aucun d'eux ne décocha un mot, tout occupé à regarder l'autre et cataloguer chacun des détails qui le composait. Finalement John brisa le silence.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? » demanda-t-il 

« Oui. Vous êtes là pour me déflorer. » répondit Sherlock qui à la surprise du mafieux avait une voix de baryton, riche et sombre, un qui aurait été un véritable appel à la luxure si elle n'avait pas trahi un certain ennui.

John sourit. Celui-ci serait amusant à dépuceler.

« Déflorer ? » Il secoua la tête. « Déflorer, c'est bon pour les pucelles rougissantes. Tu n'es pas une vierge effarouchée, Sherlock. Tu es une catin et je suis là pour te briser. » Son sourire s'élargit, révélant ses dents blanches. « Miss Adler a mis à prix ton cul. J'ai gagné, j'ai payé…et maintenant tu es à moi. »

Sherlock lui lança un regard incertain et joua avec le premier bouton de sa chemise cintrée. John prit place dans le second fauteuil.

« Si tu veux bien retirer tous tes vêtements. » demanda-t-il très poliment, son sourire diabolique jouant toujours sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire, dans certains milieux, était plus craint qu'une sentence de mort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à l'auteure de génie (Lorelei-Lee)  
> Merci à la bêta non moins talentueuse (Hanako Hayashi)  
> Merci aux lecteurs brillants (Vous, ici)

Sherlock hésita quelques instants. Puis il sembla prendre sa décision et fini par se lever. John attendit et rien ne se passa. Il nota le regard étrange de Sherlock qui était lui-même assez spécial et fascinant avec ses yeux clairs et décida qu’un petit rappel était de mise. 

« Et si on commençait ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi poli. 

Même si Sherlock se tenait droit et ne perdait pas un pouce de sa taille, tant et si bien qu’il aurait presque pu paraître rigide, les mouvements de ses bras et de ses mains étaient gracieux. Il ouvrit le bouton de sa veste de costume et en repoussa un peu les pans pour laisser entrevoir sa chemise cintrée et immaculé qui cachait un torse élancé mais non dépourvu d’une certaine musculature. 

« A votre service. » répondit-il sur un ton empreint d’orgueil, de fatalisme et de dureté. 

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de John.

« S’il-te-plait… » Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

Sherlock retira sa veste d’un mouvement d’épaule et déboutonna lentement sa chemise. 

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Vingt-trois ans. » La réponse fut donnée promptement et sans fioriture, presque comme s’il s’agissait d’un automatisme. 

Une réponse donnée trop automatiquement de l’avis de John , qui eut un rictus. 

« Belle tentative. Quel âge as-tu vraiment ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules et joua avec sa ceinture.

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? » 

John croisa les jambes et replia ses mains sur ses genoux, imitant en tout point la posture de Sherlock quelques instants plus tôt. 

« J’essaye de comprendre comment tu as pu rester pur si longtemps. »

La ceinture fut sortie des passants et Sherlock la posa à côté de sa veste, sur le fauteuil. 

« Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ce genre … d’activités auparavant. » Il avait l’air dégouté et ennuyé.

John eut un nouveau sourire. 

« Et d’un seul coup, l’idée de te faire enculer est devenue intéressante ? » 

Les pommettes de Sherlock s’empourprèrent et il éluda la question : « Je dois une faveur à Miss Adler. »

« Et tu utilises ta virginité pour rembourser ta dette… » 

« Oui. »

John remarqua que ce mot suffisait à donner à Sherlock un air perdu alors que sa voix restait mesurée, contenue et professionnelle, le ton d’un homme d’affaires en fait. Et John respectait les gens qui ne mêlaient pas affaires et vie privée. Mais là il devait se concentrer sur son plaisir. 

Parce que les sentiments et les affaires ne faisaient pas bon ménage dans son boulot, il devait oublier l’air perdu de cet homme aux beaux yeux clairs. Il était venu dans ce bordel pour s’amuser, pas pour se trouver un nouvel amant. Les émotions étaient néfastes. Rien n'était mieux que le boulot. C'est comme ça qu'il devait voir les choses 

« Tu travailles ici depuis combien de temps déjà…trois mois ? » demanda John. 

« Quatre mois et trois jours. » répondit Sherlock en sortant sa chemise de son pantalon. On put donc voir son torse, lisse comme du marbre, et tout aussi pâle. John se lécha les lèvres, parce qu’il les aimait imberbes. 

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore puceau ? J’aurais pensé que Miss Adler te vendrais bien plus tôt. »

« Miss Adler pensait que le prix de ma virginité serait plus élevé si nous attendions un peu. Elle voulait me montrer, me faire désirer, laisser les clients me connaître. »  
John remarqua que Sherlock prolongeait délibérément son déshabillage. Il était maintenant en train de déboutonner ses boutons de manchettes. Oh, il allait payer pour ça. 

« Eh bien qu’est-ce que tu as fait durant tout ce temps ? Comment tu t’y es pris pour faire monter les enchères ? » demanda le mafieux.

« Je suçais. Je suçais magnifiquement bien. » dit tout de go Sherlock. 

John rit doucement malgré lui.

« Tu es un sacré vantard… » 

Un tout petit sourire joua sur les lèvres de Sherlock. 

« Pas vraiment. J’étais modeste. » 

John dévisagea Sherlock. Le garçon était amusant, mais il devait apprendre qui était le patron. Et il était temps de lui montrer qui était le grand patron .

« Je pense bien que ce n’est pas en te contentant juste de sucer que tu n’es pas gagné assez d’argent pour rembourser Miss Adler…je me trompe ? »   
Sherlock rougit une nouvelle fois mais resta immobile. 

« Mais si tu pouvais te faire prendre par derrière trois ou quatre fois par jour, tu lui rapporterais gros. »

Sherlock fusilla John du regard. 

« Oui. » La réponse était saccadée, frisant la colère. 

John expira lentement. Les premières prémices du désir avaient commencé à prendre possession de son corps. Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié briser les grands gueules. Le brun laissa tomber sa chemise de son épaule gauche, laissant apparaître un téton rosé. Les doigts du mafieux le démangèrent. 

Cette petite boule de chair ne demandait qu’à être sucée, léchée et mordue. Le sang bouillonnait dans les veines du Docteur mais il resta imperturbable en surface. Il avait un plan. Et il était celui aux commandes.

« Juste par curiosité ; tu m’as dit que tu n’avais jamais été intéressé par…ce genre de choses… mais on a bien du te faire des propositions… Une centaine ou plus ? »

Sherlock eut l’air perplexe. 

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Ne me dis pas que personne n’a jamais essayé de te sauter dessus … parce que tu n’as pas que l’air d’être une belle gueule… »

« Attendez un instant… » Sherlock l’interrompit en faisant mine de le stopper de la main. « Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que vous me trouvez beau ?» Il plissa les yeux, le regard vide. 

C’était maintenant autour de John de ne plus rien comprendre.

« Tu as bien un miroir ? »

Sherlock ricana. 

« Pas besoin de me flatter. Vous m’avez acheté. Je dois me soumettre à vos ordres. Alors finissons-en. »

« C’est qu’on serait exigeant en plus… » John ronronna et se leva. 

Sherlock était plus grand que lui, mais le Docteur pouvait être franchement intimidant s’il décidait que la nécessité s’en faisait sentir. Des hommes plus impressionnants qu’un simple garçon de bordel avaient compris qu’il fallait se calmer quand John montrait son côté Boss mafieux. C’était surprenant que Sherlock n’ait pas flanché comme tous les autres Mais son visage pâlit et ses pupilles se dilatèrent, comme si le désir était en train de monter en lui. 

« Est-ce que je devrai te frapper pour que tu te soumettes ? » murmura John avec un sourire carnassier. 

Sherlock déglutit de façon visible mais campa sur ses positions.

« On peut commencer avec la cravache, si vous voulez. » 

« Tu aimes ça ? » 

« J’ai vu pire. » affirma mollement Sherlock en se délestant finalement de sa chemise. 

John l’observa. Le torse pâle et dénudé, les tétons rosés et fermes, et quelques ecchymoses violacées à différents stades et de formes variées. 

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le premier avec qui tu as essayé de jouer les génies. » dit-il doucement. 

« Évidemment, et c’est même mon second atout. Je ne suis pas que doué pour sucer, je prends aussi bien les coups sans en faire toute une histoire. » affirma Sherlock en restant de marbre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratitude à Lorelei-Lee, Hanako et vous,lecteurs.

« Eh bien…commençons…mets-toi à genoux. » ordonna John sur un ton traînant mais pourtant impérieux. Sherlock s’exécuta souplement, sa bouche se retrouvant au niveau de l’entrejambe du Docteur qui prit à pleine main une poignée de boucles brunes afin de guider la tête de Sherlock à l’endroit désiré.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, pas vrai ? »

« Absolument » susurra Sherlock en ne montrant aucune résistance. Il s’agrippa aux hanches de John et commença à plaquer quelques baisers sur la légère protubérance qui se   
manifestait sous le pantalon de son client. 

John commençait à y prendre goût. Bon Dieu ! Le garçon n’était pas seulement une grande gueule, il l’avait également talentueuse, et il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas exagéré son talent. En baissant la tête, il vit les yeux de Sherlock papillonner, dévoilant ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l’extrême et aussi sombres qu’une nuit sans lune, laissant juste un filet de vert bleuté les entourer. 

Sherlock pris en bouche son membre encore vêtu et déjà turgescent. C’était une symphonie en noir et blanc. Les boucles sombres de Sherlock sur son pantalon, sa peau pâle qui contrastait avec ses cils noirs corbeau et la seule couleur au tableau, ses lèvres incarnates, des vraies lèvres de débauché, qui laissent des tâches humides sur l’entrejambe de John.

John ne pouvait faire autrement que fermer les yeux et d’avoir des envies subites d’enfoncer son sexejusqu’à la garde dans la gorge profonde du de ce brun à la bouche talentueuse. 

Mais il n’était pas là pour ça, et alors qu’il sentait les ongles de Sherlock gratouiller son sexe encore recouvert de ses vêtements, et s’affairer à essayer d’ouvrir sa fermeture éclair,   
John tira brutalement sur ses cheveux bouclés et le fit tomber en arrière.   
Sherlock resta là, à gésir sur le sol. Des rougeurs s'étendirent le long de ses pommettes impossibles à sa gorge, il avait la bouche entrouverte, presque comme si le désir l’avait essoufflé. John eut un sourire dédaigneux en remarquant la protubérance qui s’était formée dans le pantalon du plus jeune. 

« Tu t'étais bien gardé de me dire que tu prends ton pied en suçant des queues/taillant des pipes ! » le réprimanda-t-il. 

« Maintenant, je crois que la cravache va vraiment être utile. »

Sherlock le contempla, les paupières lourdes, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le placard pour aller chercher la cravache. Lorsqu’il revint , John s’arrêta au niveau de l’entrejambe du brun, et se servit de l’ustensile pour tapoter sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon lui faisant lâcher un gémissement étouffé.

« Tu es toujours excité à ce point ? » demanda poliment John. 

« Pas toujours. » admit Sherlock en ruant des hanches contre l'instrument, avide de plus. 

Immédiatement, John éloigna la cravache et la passa sur le torse de Sherlock, la faisant claquer quelques fois sur ses tétons, ce qui le fit respirer bruyamment au passage, et puis il la laissa reposer sur ses joues . Il haletait maintenant, ses yeux presque fermés, essayant de se blottir contre la boucle de cuir à l’extrémité de la cravache de la même façon qu’un chat qui réclamerait des caresses. 

« Tu aimes beaucoup la cravache, on dirait ? » plaisanta John.

« Parfois… Que voulez-vous que je fasse maintenant ? Que j’aille sur le lit ? » soupira Sherlock. 

John fit mine de réfléchir et acquiesça en souriant, et ce si amicalement que c'en était effrayant. 

« Tu sais que tu m’as coûté un peu plus cher que ce à quoi je m’attendais…alors je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Je crois que l’on devrait apprécier l’instant, tu ne crois pas ? » Il fit claquer la cravache sur la joue droite de Sherlock avant de la balader sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui fit darder promptement le bout d’une langue rosée qui lécha avec amusement la boucle de cuir. Rien que cela suffit à faire frémir d’envie le sexe de John. Il respira fortement par le nez pour essayer de reprendre contenance. 

« Eh bien, qu’est-ce que vous attendez, monsieur ? » demanda Sherlock sur un ton moqueur. « Vous pouvez commencer à vous amuser quand vous le voulez.»

« Ton "monsieur" tu peux te le mettre là où je le pense… » répondit John avec exaspération en baissant la voix jusqu’elle ne devienne plus qu’un murmure obscur. « Je veux que tu le veuilles, que tu en meurs d’envie. Que tu en aies besoin. Que tu me supplies. Que tu me demandes grâce, pour que j’accepte de pénétrer ton cul de vierge étroite. Que tu m’implores de te baiser. Fort. » Il s’attendait à ce que Sherlock frissonne ou gémisse à ces mots mais il n’en fit rien, il se contenta de le regarder, calculateur, quand une minute auparavant il irradiait le désir. 

« Intéressant… »

« Qu’y a-t-il de si intéressant ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas que je me soumette. Vous ne voulez pas d’un jeu de rôle. Vous ne voulez pas que je fasse semblant. Vous voulez…. »

« Je veux que tu es envie de moi. » coupa John sur un ton caressant, avec un sourire diabolique. 

Sherlock pesa ses mots.

« Je me demande bien ce qui vous fait croire que vous pourrez y parvenir. » 

Le sourire de John s’élargit.

« Attends…et tu verras…. Tu peux commencer par me sucer. Il faut enfin faire bon usage de ta belle bouche polissonne. »

Sherlock eut l’audace d’un rictus. 

« Oui, monsieur. »

Il fut gratifié d’un coup sur le torse qu’il prit sans broncher. 

« Je te l’ai déjà dit…ne te fiches pas de moi. » le mit en garde John. « Parce que même si je sais te faire mourir de désir, je sais aussi comment te punir et t’infliger une douleur   
insupportable. Ils ne m’appellent pas le Doc pour rien…ces quelques semestres de fac de médecine se révèlent assez utile…quand il s’agit de casser des doigts ou une jambe…ou de   
stimuler une prostate jusqu’à ce que ton partenaire t’implore en larmoyant… » 

« J’aimerai bien voir ça… » répondit sèchement Sherlock, même s’il semblait un peu troublé.

Le mafieux secoua la tête. Malgré lui, il avait envie de rire, mais ce n’était décidément pas une option dans de telles circonstances. 

« Tu n’es vraiment qu’une petite catin insolente. »

Sherlock eut l’air de s’ennuyer.

« Dites-moi quelque chose qui sorte de l’ordinaire, au moins. »

John sourit de son sourire le plus chaleureux, celui qui était le plus perturbant pour ses interlocuteurs. 

« Tu es magnifique »

Il avait touché une corde sensible visiblement. Sherlock rougit violemment et détourna le regard. 

« Non… » murmura-t-il, sa voix imprégnée d’un mélange curieux de douleur et de colère. « S’il vous plait…non. » Il respira à fond et leva les yeux vers John. « Je ne joue pas les lèches-bottes avec vous et en échange vous ne me flatter pas. Ce n’est pas nécessaire. C’est comme ça que ça marche. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Le mafieux acquiesça. Le garçon était assez étrange. Pourquoi n’aimait-il pas les compliments ? Tout le monde aimait s’entendre complimenté de temps en temps… Mais d’un autre côté, il avait raison. C’était comme ça que ça marchait. C’était les affaires. Et pas une histoire d’amour dégoulinante de guimauve. 

« Eh bien retournons aux affaires. Je crois que je t’ai déjà dit que tu devais me sucer. Pourquoi dois-je attendre si longtemps pour que tu t’exécutes ? » s’enquit John calmement.   
Sherlock ne laissa pas son visage trahir une quelconque émotion et rampa jusqu’au maffieux, se débattant avec la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il sortit au grand jour le sexe de John, sexe dont l’érection était un peu moins spectaculaire qu’auparavant mais qui était encore assez prononcée. 

« Vous n’êtes pas circoncis. » remarqua-t-il.

« Non, est-ce que c’est un problème ? » 

« Non, bien au contraire. C’est plus amusant avec le prépuce. » Et Sherlock ferma les yeux, comme s’il ressentait quelque chose de délectable, tout en déposant des petits baisers et en exécutant de légers mouvements de langue sur l’érection de John qui revenait en flèche. 

C’était fantastique , Sherlock était un génie. Sa langue était douce, insistante, la pression exercée par ses lèvres parfaite, juste assez présente pour lui donner envie de plus. A l’instant même où John pensa qu’il ne pourrait plus supporter cette mise en appétit un instant de plus, Sherlock ouvrit la bouche et le prit tout entier en une seule fois. 

Un grognement rauque lui échappa, ses genoux faiblirent. Sherlock était parfaitement immobile. Il ne fit que déglutir et continuer de sucer son sexe toujours dur. Elle était si profondément installée dans la gorge du brun, qu’un très court instant, John cru qu’il sentait les battements du cœur de l’autre homme sur son gland. 

John ne voulait rien de plus que fourrager ses mains dans la crinière brune et prendre possession, sans pitié, de cette bouche de dépravé. Mais il resta immobile, essayant d’apprécier l’exquise torture que lui procurait la bouche humide et avide de Sherlock, et la caresse intime que lui procurait ses lèvres brûlantes et sa gorge étroite. 

Le désir s’était définitivement logé dans son bas-ventre et bien malgré lui, ses mains s’égarèrent dans les boucles sombres, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans ce qui aurait presque pu être une caresse tendre. 

Alors que Sherlock commençait à vraiment le sucer, ses jambes tremblèrent, et la sensation extatique lui brula les veines, et consuma son corps. Il dû se mordre les lèvres pour contenir ses gémissements. 

Mais Sherlock titillant ses bourses avec ses ongles le fit revenir à lui. Pas totalement, mais assez pour retrouver ses esprits et pour repousser le garçon avant qu’il ne succombe et ne se libère dans sa gorge profonde. 

« C’est bien assez. » dit John répugné de paraître aussi essoufflé Le petit sourire suffisant de Sherlock le mit hors de lui. « Déshabille-toi et mets-toi sur le lit.». Le ton fut plus péremptoire qu’il l'eut souhaité, mais son cadet s’exécuta sans discuter. 

John respira à fond et se rhabilla, remettant son érection luisante, à sa place, dans son pantalon. Cette dernière n'apprécia pas trop la manœuvre, mais il insista et son corps finit par se plier à sa volonté. C’était affreusement inconfortable mais le regard d’incompréhension de Sherlock n’avait pas de prix. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Sur le lit et allongé sur le dos ! »

Sherlock, une nouvelle fois, se plia à ses ordres sans dire un mot et s’installa sur le lit, l’air d’être un peu incertain quand à ce qui l’attendait, même si dans l’expectative. John prit un long moment pour observer le corps nu et pâle ressortant sur les draps rouge foncé. Ses yeux vagabondèrent du torse glabre aux tétons tentants et finit par arrêter son regard sur son entrejambe. 

Là, il était rasé de près, sa peau semblait douce, crémeuse, ses bourses lourdes, logées entre ses jambes interminables et son sexe épais reposait sur un ventre plat, bougeant au même rythme que les inspirations du plus jeune. 

« Tu t’es préparé ? »

Sherlock eut l’air surpris. 

« Préparé ? » 

John haussa un sourcil.

« Oui…est-ce que tu t’es un peu ‘étiré’ ou du moins lubrifié ? »

« Non. » répondit sans détour Sherlock. « J’ai juste eu le droit à un lavement un peu plus tôt dans la soirée» ajouta-t-il l’air songeur. 

John lutta pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Tu n’es vraiment pas doué pour les confidences sur l’oreiller, ce n’est pas là l’un de tes atouts. » dit-il dans un rictus. 

Sherlock haussa les épaules. 

« Ça j'aurais pu vous le dire moi-même »

« Mais pourquoi ne t’es-tu pas préparé ? J’aurais cru que miss Adler aurait… »

« La plupart des clients n’en auraient rien eu à faire. » l’interrompit Sherlock sur un ton calme et mesuré. « Plus j’aurais crié et geint plus ils auraient apprécié l’exercice. Alors je ne me suis pas dérangé. Je n’aurais eu qu’à m’en remettre. Je ne m’attendais pas à quelqu’un comme …vous. » Son expression s’adoucit et il sembla se poser tant de questions. 

John éclata d’un rire jaune. 

« Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de bon.» dit-il froidement. « Ne fais pas des gens des héros. Les héros n'existent pas. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous soyez un homme bon ni même un héros. Vous voulez juste me briser, comme n’importe quel autre client…si ce n’est que votre façon de le faire est assez…curieuse. »

« Que d’éloges ! » rétorqua sarcastiquement John.

« C’est le cas, on suscite rarement ma curiosité. » riposta prosaïquement Sherlock.

John secoua la tête. 

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te laisse tant parler. »

« Parce que vous aussi vous vous posez des questions sur moi. »

Le silence fit écho à sa remarque puis John se dirigea vers le placard.

« La ferme et écarte les cuisses, je vais chercher le lubrifiant. »


	4. Chapter 4

Quand John revint, il avait dans la main un pot de vaseline qu’il avait trouvé dans le placard. La seule chose qui trahit l’anxiété de Sherlock, par ailleurs très calme, fut un léger tressautement de sa paupière. Le maffieux lui demanda de replier les genoux et il s’exécuta sans piper mot.

John posa sa main droite sur le genou de Sherlock.

« Détends-toi. Respire à fond. Ce n’est pas mon intention première que de te blesser. » dit-il calmement. Il envoya sa main gauche sur l’intérieur de Sherlock, et lui permit de descendre plus bas.

« J’espère pour ton propre bien que tu ne m’as pas menti à propos du lavement, parce que je pourrais peut-être vouloir que tu me lèches et me nettoies les doigts… une fois que je t'aurais préparé correctement » affirma le Docteur.

Sherlock essaya, avec une avec une certaine difficulté, de reprendre son souffle alors que John caressait ses bourses rasées de près du bout des doigts. « Et dire que je suis le tout premier à te toucher là, juste là » considéra John en caressant la peau tendre de son périnée.

Le besoin de prendre possession, de le baiser et de le faire totalement sien le brun l’envahit soudainement. Il dut respirer bruyamment par le nez pour se calmer, pour contrôler sa soif et réduire les proportions de sa faim à un niveau acceptable.

Sherlock frissonna sous ses doigts. C’était à couper le souffle, et John prit donc plusieurs minutes pour pétrir ses doux testicules ainsi que cette étendue de peau encore plus douce, juste derrière.

« Pourquoi ne pas en finir maintenant ? » demanda finalement Sherlock, mais son souffle erratique amusa John qui se fendit d’un sourire.

« Tu es impatient, pas vrai ? » le taquina-t-il. « En fait, on a toute la nuit devant nous, mais vu que tu as tellement…hâte…je crois que je vais te donner satisfaction. » Le blond ouvrit le   
couvercle du pot et enduit généreusement son index de vaseline.

Lentement, il circonscrit les contours de l’intimité virginale qui lui était offerte avec son doigt. Une grosse goutte de vaseline traversa son corps, et glissa entre les cuisses de Sherlock.   
Les frissons du plus jeune ne faisaient qu’attiser les flammes de ses envies. Finalement laissa son doigt reposer son doigt juste au-dessus de l’intimité frissonnante.

« Détends-toi. Respire, et laisse glisser. » réitéra-t-il.

Étrangement, Sherlock se plia à ses ordres et John le regarda en retenant son souffle, surpris de la facilité avec laquelle son doigt glissa dans son corps tentateur. Tout se passa comme   
John l’avait prédit, Sherlock respira avec difficulté et se tendit.

Le blond ne bougea pas son doigt, parce que même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne pouvait pas, Sherlock était incroyablement serré. A cette pensée, sa traître de queue reprit de la vigueur.

« Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

Sherlock secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment…c’est juste…inconfortable… » réussit-il à articuler péniblement.

« Ça va passer… » John tenta de l’apaiser. « Tu dois vraiment te relaxer ou tu vas finir par te blesser. Tu es tellement étroit que tu pourrais casser mon doigt si tu continues de te   
tendre. »

Sherlock eut un petit rire et soupira, se détendit et permit à John de bouger de nouveau son doigt.

« Allonge-toi, pense à l’Angleterre et apprécie la chevauchée. » offra-t-il avec un sourire sordide.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le membre de Sherlock était dur, luisant et presque pourpre. Sur son bas-ventre frissonnant s’étalait une tâche humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui luisait   
à chacune de ses expirations à chacun de ses mouvements de son corps désireux et agité.

Son visage et son torse avaient virés à l’écarlate, ses tétons avaient durcis. Toutes les parties de son corps lançaient un appel silencieux à John, lui demandant de les sucer à en perdre   
la raison. Ses jambes étaient outrageusement écartées, ses cuisses tremblaient, son front et son torse étaient couverts de sueur. Ses paupières s’étaient refermées longtemps auparavant cachant son regard pâle et fascinant.

Seuls des halètements , des bruits de gorge et des gémissements profonds s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes ; sa lèvre inférieure était devenue toute rouge et gonflée à force   
d'être mordillée pratiquement sans arrêt et John se dit qu'elle serrait parfaite autour de son sexe suintant.

Ses longs doigts s’agrippèrent aux draps rouge vif dans une tentative de se conformer aux ordres de John quand à garder ses mains pour lui. La vision qu’il offrait était mémorable et le maffieux resta immobile, dévorant du regard le spectacle offert de sa débauche. Et dire qu’il n’avait fallu que deux doigts et un peu de vaseline pour réduire ce garçon insolant, railleur et arrogant à une créature frissonnante terriblement excitée.

Désormais, les doigts de John faisaient des va-et-vient sans difficulté hors et dans l’intimité du brun. Avec régularité, il caressait la petite protubérance qu’était la prostate de Sherlock.   
À chaque fois, le corps du brun réagissait avec plus de vigueur. Ses gémissements se faisaient plus essoufflés et quémandeurs. Son corps essayait de s’ouvrir encore davantage,   
d’engloutir les doigts de John, de les maintenir à leur emplacement… dans les tréfonds de son intimité.

En poussant un peu plus fort, le blond plongea ses doigts plus loin encore, et se rendit dans les profondeurs aux parois douces et chaudes de Sherlock. Ses doigts buttèrent contre sa prostate surexcitée et le brun cria de désir sous ce supplice. Maintenant, un flot de liquide pré-éjaculatoire suintait continuellement de son sexe turgescent négligé, souillant sa peau par ailleurs immaculée.

« Prêt pour un troisième doigt ? » demanda John avec un sourire diabolique.

Sherlock hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Veux-tu un troisième doigt ? »

« Oh Bon Dieu ! OUI ! VITE! » cria-t-il.

« Mmmm. » John fit mine de contempler l’emportement extatique de Sherlock alors que ses doigts restaient immobiles. « Non. » finit-il par dire en retirant ses doigts et en les   
essuyant sur les cuisses pâles et tremblantes du brun. « Parce que c’est une mauvaise réponse, désolé. » Il se leva et jeta sur Sherlock un regard impitoyable et calculateur, un Sherlock   
qui eut l’air surpris et qui s’assit.

« Pourquoi non ? » geignit-il avant de se reprendre : « Attendez…s’il vous plait… » Il plaidait sa cause, l’air désespéré et vaguement fou. « Revenez… !» 

Un sourire cruel dansa sur les lèvres du blond.

« Je crains qu’il ne soit trop tard pour la plaidoirie et les lamentations. » 

Sherlock en resta incrédule.

« Mais…mais vous partez vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre puis remarqua que John , dans son pantalon noir, était toujours en érection.

« Mais vous êtes toujours… » Il essaya de capturer le regard de John. « Vous ne voulez même pas que je vous suce ? Au moins ça, je veux dire… »

« Non, ce n’est pas nécessaire et ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis venu ici. » affirma le maffieux. Sherlock était toujours aussi perplexe. 

« Quand reviendrez-vous ? »

John haussa négligemment les épaules. 

« Pas ce soir, ni demain non plus, plus tard, c’est sûr. »

Le plus jeune semblait chercher ses mots.

« Mais vous n’avez pas…fini… »

John sourit encore une fois, mais là non plus ce ne fut pas un sourire amical. 

« Je ne laisse jamais quelque chose d’inachevé derrière moi. Mais je le ferai en temps voulu et pas quand une petite putain qui n'a que ça en tête voudrait que je la satisfasse. » 

Sherlock ne fut pas gêné par les mots crus ou du moins ne le montra pas. Il n’arrivait juste pas à comprendre comment John pouvait partir sans avoir pris sa virginité. 

« Mais ma… » Il se lécha les lèvres avec une certaine anxiété. « Je suis toujours….miss Adler… qu’est-ce que je vais devoir lui dire… ? » 

« Ne t’inquiètes pas pour miss Adler. » affirma calmement John. « Je lui parlerai et lui dirai tout ce qu’il faut qu’elle sache sur ta …condition… »

« Je ne comprends pas du tout… » Il répugnait à Sherlock de l’admettre mais c’était le cas. « Pourquoi tout ça… et ça alors ? » dit-il en passant sa main sur son corps et pointant du doigt le lit. 

« Oh… » John mordit l’intérieur de ses joues et ricana. « Juste un moyen de passer le temps, et je voulais prouver quelque chose. » Avant même que Sherlock ait pu poser une autre question, John avait déjà tourné les talons et quitté la pièce. 

« Et ils osent dire que je suis exaspérant… » marmonna Sherlock dans sa barbe. 

Avec un soupir de frustration, il s’effondra sur le lit. Ses doigts prirent automatiquement la forme d’un fourreau tandis qu'ils s’enroulèrent autour de son érection toujours aussi dure et humide. Il ne put se gratifier que de quelques caresses, le laissant étrangement insatisfait, quand la porte s’ouvrit ouvrit de nouveau, et John revint dans la pièce. Il affichait un sourire entendu, mais son regard était dur.

Il eut un sourire entendu mais celui-ci n’atteignit pas ses yeux. 

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j’étais toi. » recommanda-t-il.

« Où vous feriez quoi ? » rétorqua Sherlock. 

Le sourire se mua en une grimace méprisante. 

« Eh bien tu aurais à faire face à mon mécontentement. »

Un frisson très perceptible courut le long du corps de Sherlock qui resta pourtant aussi tranquille et arrogant que de normal.

« Vous ne le sauriez pas. »

John rit. 

« Crois-moi, je le saurais… »

« Bien. » Soupirant avec exaspération, Sherlock retira ses doigts et il s’agrippa aux draps. Nul besoin de dire que son sexe était toujours très tendu. Il respira fortement par le nez, essayant de se concentrer pour se calmer.

« Excellent. Tu es un bon garçon un bon garçon. Tu veux plaire, pas vrai ? » La dernière réflexion attira à John un regard noir de la part du brun. « Rappelle-toi, tu es à moi. » murmura le blond sur un ton bas et sévère mais néanmoins séduisant. « Je t’ai acheté. Ta virginité est à moi. Ta queue, ta bouche, ta langue, ton cul…tout en toi en toi m’appartient…même ton plaisir. Et je suis celui qui jugera quand il sera temps de te prendre , pour te démonter, pour savoir quand il faudra te faire crier de douleur ou te faire crier de plaisir. »

« De douleur ? Vous allez…me faire mal ? » Sherlock avait l’air clairement intéressé. 

Un sourire malsain dansa une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de John.

« Tu n’as pas encore gagné ce droit. » 

A ces mots, un nouveau frisson parcourut l’échine de Sherlock, et son pénis fut pris de nouveaux soubresauts. Le blond le gratifiait d’un nouveau sourire amical mais non moins carnassier avant de sortir sans mot dire.


	5. Chapitre 5

Cinq jours plus tard, John revint. 

Durant ces cinq jours, Sherlock fut beaucoup plus obéissant qu’il était de coutume pour lui, s’abstenant de se toucher de quelque manière érotique que ce soit. Pourtant, il était loin   
d’être content de lui. La brûlure du désir courant à travers ses veines et son corps le consumait et le dévorait lentement. 

Il piaffait d’impatience et était (?) encore plus impatient qu’auparavant si c’était possible. Il ne savait pas ce que son mystérieux client avait dit à Miss Adler (et il était certain qu’elle ne   
lui dirait pas) et la seule chose qu’il savait sur lui était son nom. Il s’appelait John Watson et mieux encore, il était le gros bonnet de la Mafia, John, dit le Doc, Watson. Après tout, il avait accès à Internet et il n’était pas stupide. 

Dès qu’il sut qui était son curieux client, son intérêt avait été titillée et il voulait pouvoir lui donner satisfaction autant qu’il mourrait d’envie de satisfaire ses besoins physiques. Et dans   
le même temps, il continua de s’occuper de ses autres clients de la façon habituelle, avec ses mains, sa bouche ou leur accordant parfois son dos ou son cul pour une fessée à titre   
exceptionnel. 

Durant ces quelques jours, il n’eut qu’une fois l’envie de désobéir à l’ordre de John de ne pas se toucher. Le client lui avait rappelé John, pas tant à cause de son apparence mais plutôt   
par son phrasé et son attitude. Il était plus vieux que le blond, mais comme lui il avait été amical mais ferme. Sherlock ne pensait pas pouvoir autant désirer un tel traitement. 

Il avait voulu fesser Sherlock qui ne s’y était pas opposé. Sherlock qui s’était installé sur ses cuisses, avait remarqué les prémices du désir chez le plus âgé, son érection commençant à   
se faisait sentir contre le ventre du brun. 

Il l’avait frappé d’une main experte, et Sherlock avait apprécié le traitement jusqu’à ce que le client ait une érection presque obscène. Il aurait été si simple de se frotter tout contre, de   
se tortiller et de ruer des hanches jusqu’à l’orgasme. La douleur cinglante de son postérieur luisant était grandiose et il s’en réjouissait. 

 

Il attendait le coup suivant avec impatience et ses hanches faisaient de petits mouvements imperceptibles mais involontaires qui ne l’excitèrent que davantage mais lorsqu’il sentit la   
caresse douce d’un doigt qui s’immisçait dans son intimité, il se figea et se dégagea presque instantanément, jurant et criant, causant un sacré remue-ménage.   
Le vacarme eut tôt fait d’attirer l’attention de miss Adler qui, sitôt dans la pièce, lui décocha une claque et lui intima de se la fermer avant de se retourner vers le client estomaqué et en   
colère pour s’excuser du comportement « déraisonnable de son impertinent employé. »

Plus tard dans son bureau, alors qu’il bouillait de colère, Sherlock lui stipula que « cet homme n’avait pas le droit de le toucher là. »Miss Adler le regarda, l’air songeur, mais ne dit rien. Cependantelle lui conseilla de se reposer deux heures avant de s’occuper du client suivant et de mettre une poche de glace sur sa joue, pour tenter de minimiser la marque que sa main délicate mais ferme avait laissé sur son visage pâle. 

Mais c’était du passé. 

Et maintenant, John était de retour. 

Trois heures auparavant, miss Adler l’avait envoyé faire un lavement, lui donnant l’heure à laquelle il était attendu et dans quelle chambre et depuis lors, il n’avait pas bougé et restait   
bouche-bée. « Monte vite, il faut que tu sois prêt pour ta visite…avec le Doc…mon petit puceau… »

Il lui avait jeté un regard assassin mais ses mains n’avaient pas cessé de trembler d’anticipation. Si on lui avait dit, il y’a deux semaines, qu’il aurait tellement envie de perdre sa virginité   
avec l’un des parrains de la Mafia, il lui aurait dit qu’une visite chez un putain de psy s’imposait. 

Et maintenant, John était debout devant lui et il ne voulait qu’une chose, le supplier pour une putain de baise digne de ce nom. 

« Félicitations…je me rends, vous m’avez brisé. » dit Sherlock sur un ton autant empreint d’orgueil, de soulagement et de désespoir. John haussa un sourcil et eut un rictus. 

« Vraiment ? »

Sherlock se mordit les lèvres.

« Du moins, un peu… » Songea-t-il. « Vous m’avez donné un avant-goût…une prémisse ; me laissant voir ce que vous aviez à l’esprit, et ce que ce serait. » Il expira lentement,   
délibérément, avant de continuer. « C’était intelligent, vraiment très intelligent. D’une certaine façon vous saviez que me faire goûter à l’aveugle me rendrait fou mais satisferez-vous   
maintenant ma faim et ma curiosité ? » 

Il marqua une pause et se lécha les lèvres. L’air nerveux et désespéré, il garda pourtant la tête haute et les yeux brillants et demanda : « Ou dois-je commencer par vous implorer ? Me   
déshonorer? Je suis…prêt…à le faire si cela venait à être…nécessaire. » 

John eut un vrai sourire satisfait.

« Je ne crois pas qu’il sera nécessaire de m’implorer. Je crois que nous sommes au-dessus de ça. Tu as gagné ta récompense sans autres conditions.»

Un petit soupir de soulagement échappa à Sherlock. 

« Bien. Parce que j’aurais détesté avoir à vous implorer mais je l’aurais fait. »

John fit la moue.

« Il faut dire qu’une telle honnêteté ne fait pas vraiment bon ménage avec un choix de carrière comme le tien.

« Vous me faites la morale sur l’honnêteté et les choix de carrière… ? » demanda Sherlock, l’air hautain. 

John, en façade, restait calme.

« Alors tu as trouvé mon gagne-pain… » déclara-t-il simplement.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais utiliser un moteur de recherche… et je crois que ce n’est pas que l’argent que vous recherchez. »

« Oh…et bien dis-moi vite… » cracha John sur un ton méprisant. 

« Le pouvoir » répondit Sherlock, impassible.

« Tu es vraiment intelligent. » dit le blond, toujours intrigué de ne susciter aucune peur chez Sherlock. « Ça ne te fait pas peur que je fasse partie de la Famille ? »

« Je devrais ? »

John dévoila ses dents. 

« Intelligent et courageux ! Mais mon Dieu, c’est que je suis chanceux ce soir. » dit-il sur un ton traînant. « Assez joué, déshabille-toi ! » ordonna le mafieux sur un ton âpre. Sherlock   
parcourut du regard son corps et son visage. 

« Je crois que j’ai pas été très intelligent sur le coup. » 

« Dans le mille. » Son sourire était glacial. 

Sherlock inspira profondément. 

« Je vous ai énervé, et vous allez vous arranger pour que je souffre, corrigez-moi si je me trompe. » demanda-t-il sans crainte et avec une certaine habitude, comme s’il s’était déjà   
retrouvé plusieurs fois dans cette même situation. 

« Non. Tu as eu ma parole que je ne te ferais pas mal intentionnellement… et je suis un homme qui tient ses promesses. » 

Le brun le regarda, l’air surpris et laissa échapper un « Vraiment ? » avant de baisser la tête, franchement perplexe et de murmurer à mi-voix des remerciements. 

« Tu serais gentil de te déshabiller maintenant… » demanda John, un peu exaspéré. 

« Oui, certainement. » répondit Sherlock avec un sourire satisfait, sa robe de chambre glissant de ses épaules et révélant sa nudité complète. « Où et comment me voulez-vous ? » 

« Tu es incorrigible… sur le lit, allongé sur le dos, comme la dernière fois.» Alors que le plus jeune s’installait sur le lit voluptueusement, John allait chercher le lubrifiant dans le placard. 

En voyant la bouteille, le brun haussa les sourcils. 

« Du lubrifiant ? Pourquoi ne pas continuer avec la vaseline comme la dernière fois ? C’était si… bon. » Ses joues s’empourprèrent légèrement. 

John le dévisagea, incrédule.

« Peut-être parce que les préservatifs et la vaseline ne font pas bon ménage… »

Sherlock eut ce qui semblait être une révélation.

« Vous n’aviez jamais eu l’intention de me baiser la première fois. » le ton était franchement accusateur.

« Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, tu as été particulièrement… onéreux. Et je veux vraiment profiter… » il marqua une pause, confus. « Attends… tu ne penses quand même pas que je t’aurais   
baisé sans protection ? Et pire encore… que tu m’aurais laissé te baiser sans que je me sois protégé. » Le maffieux sortait de ses gonds.

Sherlock cligna des yeux. 

« Et bien …j’ai supposé que… »

« C’est ça ton passe-temps ? Jouer à la roulette russe avec ta vie ? » 

« Je m’ennuie un peu ici...» 

John secoua la tête. 

« Tu es un idiot. » affirma-t-il. 

« Vous avez sûrement raison. » admit Sherlock avait un petit soupir. « Si ce n’était pas le cas, je ne serais pas ici. »

Sans l’avoir voulu, John commençait à vraiment apprécier le franc-parler de Sherlock. Et il commençait à trouver ça franchement inquiétant. Il remarqua qu’il contemplait le corps nu du   
plus jeune depuis un bon moment et que le membre initialement flaccide avait visiblement durci. 

Un grognement affamé lui échappa bien malgré lui et il retira sa veste de costume et son pull à col roulé noir. Il constata avec une certaine satisfaction que les yeux de Sherlock   
s’élargirent lorsque celui-ci arrêta son regard sur son torse musclé et sur la cicatrice qu’il avait sur l’épaule gauche, souvenir d’une petite dispute avec un autre membre, mort à ce jour,   
de la Famille. 

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda doucement John et Sherlock acquiesça, écartant les jambes, l’invitant. 

Vingt minutes plus tard, il avait trois doigts dans l’intimité du plus jeune qui commençait à se dilater, mais qui restait encore agréablement étroite. Tout comme la dernière fois, son   
corps entier était agité de soubresauts, son sexe dur et presque suintant. 

« Je crois que ça suffira. » dit le blond en tentant de retirer ses doigts de l’étroitesse de l’étau qu’était le fondement de Sherlock. Celui-ci finit par le libérer au bout de quelques   
instants, et ce avec une certaine réticence qui s’accompagna de gémissements lorsqu’il dut abandonner complètement sa prise. 

John regarda cette partie de l’anatomie du brun, ridée et se refermant en vain sur le vide, sans pouvoir se refermer totalement. « Tu es assez dilaté maintenant. » dit-il en se léchant   
les lèvres. 

Sherlock avait les paupières lourdes et le souffle court.

« Baisez-moi maintenant…emplissez-moi…j’en ai besoin. » supplia-t-il d’une voix rauque. 

« Je sais très bien ce dont tu as besoin, mais il va falloir y mettre du tien. » répondit John avec un sourire glauque. 

« Je ferais n’importe quoi. » haleta Sherlock.

Un sourire satisfait dansait sur les lèvres du blond. 

« Mets-toi donc à quatre pattes… » Ordonna-t-il en changeant de place pour laisser à Sherlock la place pour s’exécuter, ce qu’il fit avec des mouvements lents, presque indolents et   
lorsqu’il fut installé, il regarda le maffieux par-dessus son épaule. 

« Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix âpre en remuant un peu des hanches. 

John claqua vivement son postérieur, le faisant gémir.

« C’est comme ça que tu prends ton pied, pas vrai ? » s’amusa-t-il à suggérer. 

« Quand c’est quelqu’un d’aussi doué que vous… oui. » Le brun s’étirait félinement, presque comme une chatte en chaleur. Il écarta les jambes encore plus largement, et le plus âgé eut   
droit à la vue de son intimité toujours légèrement dilatée et palpitante. Il passa les doigts sur la peau lisse de ses bourses, tirant un peu. Un petit cri et un nouveau flot de liquide pré-  
éjaculatoire venant tâché les draps furent sa récompense. 

Délicieux.

Il n’y avait pas d’autre mot que celui-ci. 

En un instant, John ne voulait plus attendre une seconde de plus, ne voulait plus faire trainer les choses. Il ouvrit précipitamment son pantalon et prit entre ses mains son érection   
massive et suintante. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour contenir ses soupirs. Il sortit un préservatif de la poche arrière de son pantalon et en ouvrit le paquet avec les dents et couvrit son   
pénis de la fine enveloppe de latex. Le contact du lubrifiant froid sur son sexe brulant le fit frissonner. 

Il se dirigea donc vers l’intimité envieuse de Sherlock, entendant un halètement et le souffle erratique du brun. « Ne te fais pas d’illusion, je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot. Je ne vais   
même rien faire, tu dois venir de toi-même pour t’empaler. » Un grognement mais pas d’objection. Son cœur accéléra, ça serait une partie de jambes en l’air comme il n’en avait pas eu   
depuis longtemps. Très longtemps même. 

« Et fais-ça doucement, aussi doucement que tu peux, ne te précipite pas, où je me retire de suite. » menaça le maffieux. Pas qu’il allait mettre ça à exécution mais la façon dont   
Sherlock frissonna lui montra une nouvelle fois que le gamin appréciait le traitement. Et même qu’il s’en délectait. 

« Quand tu veux ! » John posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sherlock et sentit les frissons qui parcouraient son corps déjà bien trop stimulé. Il attendit et finalement le brun vint   
commencer à s’empaler sur son sexe, gémissant comme la catin dévergondée qu’il était, l’extrémité du membre du maffieux glissant en lui avec une facilité presque obscène. 

Le blond respirait fortement par le nez. Mon Dieu que c’était délicieux. Sa façon de se resserrer autour de son gland montrant clairement qu’il en voulait plus. Pourtant il restait   
immobile, se contentant de désirer. 

« Tu peux en avoir un peu plus maintenant… mais rappelle-toi, il faut que ça reste lent. » murmura sur un ton salace John. « Et ne t’arrête pas tant que je ne serai pas entré jusqu’à la   
garde. Et si tu es un bon garçon, je pourrais peut-être te baiser à t’en faire perdre la tête… »

Un gémissement presque obscène échappa à Sherlock, les cuisses tremblantes, et qui prit un peu plus du sexe tressautant de John dans la douceur soyeuse de son intimité. Après de   
longues minutes d’agonie qui semblèrent durer une éternité, il avait atteint son but et le blond caressait son corps luisant et tremblant comme pour l’apaiser. 

« Tu as vraiment été un bon garçon… une petite catin parfaite… » roucoula-t-il en se moquant gentiment. 

Un nouveau frisson secoua la carcasse du brun, et son intimité palpitait sur le membre impatient de John, qui soupirait et qui, se retirant brusquement, jeta un regard appréciateur à   
l’orifice de Sherlock quelques secondes durant avant de rentrer une nouvelle fois avec vigueur.

« Bon Dieu! OUI! » Le cri résonna dans la pièce. 

« Quelle polissonne tu fais… » grogna le blond qui continuait d’infliger des coups de boutoir presque punitifs à Sherlock qui ne faisait qu’en demander plus. 

Ses mains finirent par céder et il reposa son poids sur ses avant-bras à la place. Son front était pressé contre le lit et il avait le postérieur en l’air, et John était certain que ses doigts   
allaient laisser des marques sur ces hanches pâles lorsqu’il décida de changer l’angle de pénétration. Aussitôt Sherlock cria et rejeta la tête en arrière.

«LÀ ! OH BON DIEU ! RECOMMENCE! » 

Mais John n’eut qu’un sourire de satisfaction ; ayant maintenant trouvé la prostate qu’il avait sciemment (manque un mot) jusqu’à ce que Sherlock soit à la limite de sangloter de désir,   
d’excitation et de frustration. Le sourire qu’il accordait aux boucles brunes et emmêlées devenait cruel. 

Ça promettait d’être amusant. 

Il ralentit et finit par s’immobiliser, son membre palpitant toujours prisonnier du corps crispé du plus jeune. 

« John…ne t’arrête pas maintenant…je suis tellement…tellement proche de… de… » gémit Sherlock.

« Moi aussi— mais continue…juste un peu plus. » Il se retira un peu, passant son index gauche sous son pénis, jouant avec l’entrée dilatée alors qu’il écoutait les soupirs du brun et   
finalement introduisit son doigt précautionneusement. 

Les gémissements gutturaux de Sherlock le firent trembler de tout son être, et John dut fermer les yeux, ce sans quoi il se serait répandu sur place. Fermement mais avec une certaine   
délicatesse, il introduisit son doigt plus profondément de telle façon que la prostate du brun lui soit accessible. Il attendit un petit soupir de soulagement, et quand ce fut le cas, il se   
mit à triturer impitoyablement la petite glande. 

L’extase rendait Sherlock muet. Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Des cris doux et des gémissements sourds étaient tout ce que l’on pouvait tirer de lui. L’autre main du blond se fraya   
un chemin sur ce corps maintenant tout agité de soubresauts et raffermit sa prise sur le sexe suintant du plus jeune, le faisant grogner de frustration, quand il comprit que John n’allait   
pas le caresser mais seulement le prendre en main et le gratifier d’une petite pression occasionnelle. 

Au moment-même où Sherlock pensait qu’il allait mourir de cette torture absolument fantastique, ses bourses commencèrent à se resserrer, et ce au point que ce soit presque   
douloureux. Il sentit son intimité tenter de lutter contre l’agression, la pression sur sa prostate s’accroissant et même son pénis semblait trop chargé. Il finit par se répandre à un rythme   
régulier. La sensation était indescriptible, mais en même temps lui laissait un goût d’inachevé. Il voulait plus et quand John recommença à le pilonner, Sherlock attendait un   
paroxysme, une apogée, qui semblait hors d’atteinte. Lorsque le blond se répandit dans un grognement sonore, le brun restait encore sur sa faim. 

John se retira presque immédiatement après et ôta le préservatif usagé de son pénis redevenant peu à peu flasque. Sherlock se retourna et parcourut son corps du regard. Avec un   
haussement de sourcil, il remarqua que le brun n’avait pas encore vraiment débandé, et qu’il semblait attendre quelque chose. Le brun en fut assez surpris, parce qu’il avait éjaculé   
quelques minutes auparavant, mais que les sensations qu’il avait ressenti n’étaient en rien celles de l’éjaculation. Il se contenta de dévisager John qui le regardait bizarrement. 

« Pourquoi n’ai-je pas eu les sensations d’un orgasme et pourquoi suis-je toujours…. »

« Excité ? » l’interrompit le blond avec un sourire carnassier, ce à quoi le plus jeune acquiesça. 

« Oh et bien, parce que je ne t’ai pas laissé éjaculer de manière conventionnelle, je me suis contenté de te libérer d’une certaine charge… »

« Mais comment… ? » puis Sherlock eut comme une révélation. « Oui…le massage de la prostate…vous l’avez fait exprès. »

John avait déjà remonté sa fermeture éclair et était maintenant en train d’ajuster son col roulé.

« Évidemment » 

Sherlock déglutit, sa gorge se serra. C’était curieux.

« Quand vous reverrais-je ? » 

« Jamais. » affirma platement John en renfilant sa veste. 

« Jamais ? » répéta le brun. « Mais je croyais que…que vous pouviez devenir mon… » Il déglutit encore une fois. « Que vous pouviez devenir un client régulier. »

John le dévisagea d’un regard glacial. 

 

« Je t’ai déjà dépucelé… correctement, je dois dire. Qu’est-ce qu’il y’a d’autre qui pourrait m’amener à vouloir réitérer l’expérience ? Qu’est ce qui pourrait m’amener à vouloir être le   
vieux plein aux as qui t’entretiendrait ? » Il attendit un instant, mais tout ce que Sherlock trouvait à faire était de le regarder les yeux exorbités, sans y croire. John s’éclaircit la gorge et   
poursuivit avec un sourire méprisant. « Rien du tout, je suis bien de ton avis. » Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. 

 

« Vous m’aviez dit…vous m’aviez promis que vous ne me feriez pas de mal intentionnellement. » lui rappela Sherlock, le faisant s’arrêter et se retourner pour le regarder. « Et vous m’avez menti. » conclût sur un ton calme le brun qui semblait absorbé dans ses pensées. 

« Oui, j’ai menti ! C’est ce que les gens font ! Tu t’attendais à quoi… ?» John criait presque. « Bon Dieu, tu es une catin et je suis un… »

« Je vous croyait être au moins un homme d’honneur. » cracha Sherlock même si ses paroles sonnaient creux. « Mais je me suis clairement trompé. »  
John grinça des dents.

« Crois-moi — sans moi, tu ne t’en porteras que mieux. » Sur ces mots, il partit et ferma la porte derrière lui, Sherlock observant la porte, l’air confus.

« Vous m’aviez dit que vous n’étiez pas un homme généreux et je sais que c’était encore un mensonge. » Ses paroles raisonnaient dans la pièce vide et il vit, sur le sol, le préservatif usagé qui y avait atterrit. Il fronça les sourcils. « John Watson. Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous êtes un mystère pour moi. »


	6. Chapitre 6

Quelques jours plus tard, Irene vint frapper à sa porte.

Il était le seul de ses garçons à vivre sur place. Comme elle. C'était sa maison après tout. Elle y avait travaillé dur en temps qu'employée et, maintenant, elle avait la maison, le revenu et laissait les autres travailler pour elle. Elle était une employeuse stricte mais n'était pas particulièrement méchante vis-à-vis de ses employés, ou plutôt de ses garçons, comme elle se plaisait à les appeler.

Elle leur offrait une oreille attentive, payait leurs frais médicaux, et leur donnait un toit si la nécessité s'imposait. La maison était dotée de trois petits studios, chacun pourvu d'une cuisinette et d'une salle de bain. Au cours des années, bien des garçons avaient occupé les studios mais aucun n'en avait eu besoin plus de quelques semaines, à la seule exception de Sherlock. Il vivait ici depuis qu'Irene l'avait embauché et il n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

En effet, il ne quittait jamais vraiment la maison sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité. La plupart du temps, les autres garçons faisaient ses achats et ses courses pour lui. Il pouvait se montrer très convaincant s'il le voulait.

Irene frappa à nouveau et entendit finalement quelqu'un se déplacer. Une clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit avec un petit craquement. Derrière des boucles brunes emmêlées apparaissaient les yeux fatigués de Sherlock qui lui accorda finalement un regard.

« Bonjour Sherlock. » le salua-t-elle avec un sourire amical même si son ton trahissait son impatience.

« C'est amical ou purement professionnel ? » demanda-t-il, impassible.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et fit claquer sa langue.

« C'est amical. »

Il soupira d'exaspération mais fit un pas sur le côté pour la laisser entrer.

« De toute façon… Entrez et prenez un siège… » Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y affala théâtralement en faisant la moue. Irene remarqua qu'il était encore en pyjama, t-shirt et robe de chambre. Il était encore à jouer les héros byroniens. Merveilleux ! Comme si la dernière fois n'avait pas suffi.

Le studio reflétait son humeur, parfaitement désordonné. Des cendriers débordaient, des livres couvraient tout l'espace possible, des vêtements jonchaient le sol et pendaient aux portes des placards, deux ordinateurs portables étaient posés sur le lit et des piles de magasines s'entassaient par terre en plus de la plante verte morte sur le rebord de fenêtre.

« Charmant. » commenta sèchement Irene.

« Je suis célibataire, j'ai le droit d'être un peu désordonné. »

« Un peu désordonné, voilà l'euphémisme du siècle. » Le ton était cassant. « C'était un studio chaleureux et plaisant et tu en as fait une porcherie. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » dit-elle en pointant du doigt un cendrier.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« J'essaye d'arrêter. »

« Tu essayes d'arrêter… » Elle répéta ce qu'il venait dire avant d'ajouter « … en fumant seulement la moitié de chacune des cigarettes. »

Son visage se transforma.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Il était clairement en colère.

Irene s'assit avec précaution sur l'une des chaises, miraculeusement dépourvu de toute chose encombrante, et croisa les jambes.

« Je veux savoir quand tu auras fini de faire la moue et quand tu seras prêt à retourner au travail. »

Sherlock ricana.

« Finalement, c'est professionnel… »

« Une visite professionnelle amicale. » le corrigea-t-elle sur un ton acerbe.

Il lui lança un regard assassin.

« Je ne fais pas la moue. » dit-il en reniflant.

Irene inspira profondément.

« Excellent ! Quand auras-tu fini de faire ton deuil, de pleurer la mort de je ne sais quoi ou je ne sais pas comment tu as appelles ton état d'esprit pour revenir au travail ? »

Sherlock eut un sourire déplaisant.

« Je suis malade. »

L'ancienne dominatrice se hérissa.

« Tu m'as déjà servi cette excuse… et je n'y crois toujours pas. Tu te morfonds parce que le Doc n'est pas revenu te voir ? Peut-être qu'il est occupé et qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé le temps de revenir s'occuper de ton petit cul avide… mais tôt ou tard il va revenir. »

« Non, il ne reviendra pas. » dit Sherlock, la voix blanche.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il va … » Irene cligna des yeux.

« Il ne reviendra pas ! » cria Sherlock, le regard tourné vers le sol.

Elle lui jeta un regard désobligeant.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? »

« Il me l'a dit. » dit le brun en déglutissant bruyamment. « Je ne comprends pas… » continua-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Il a été si généreux avec moi… parce que même s'il a dit qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de généreux, ses actions m'ont prouvé le contraire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi gentil avec moi… de toute façon les clients ne le sont pas souvent… »

« Apparemment, tu aurais enfin appris à fermer ta grande gueule devant les clients… » ne put s'empêcher de constater Irene.

« Non… Je peux vous certifier que je me suis comporté comme d'habitude, j'étais aussi charmant qu'à l'accoutumé. » dit-il avec un sourire désabusé. Irene haussa les sourcils.

« Et il est venu une seconde fois ? Tu n'as pas pu te tromper sur toute la ligne… Réfléchis ! » s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit l'air sceptique du brun. « Il aurait pu te baiser le premier soir et en finir comme ça. Mais il a choisi de revenir te voir. Il est déjà revenu alors c'est qu'il est sous ton charme. Il va revenir. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » Sherlock semblait furieux.

« Non ! Il est parti. Il ne reviendra pas et je… » Sa voix se brisa mais il continua malgré tout. « et je vais devoir m'y faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce faux réconfort que vous me procurez. C'est juste qu'en une minute il m'a donné tellement de plaisir et que juste après il reprenait tout… et il me… il me manque. » Il s'interrompit et respira profondément. « Et pour couronner le tout, je suis tout le temps excité, tout le temps depuis qu'il est parti, j'ai envie qu'il me touche, et rien que de penser à lui et à ce qu'il m'a fait…m'excite. Ça me tape sur les nerfs et je ne peux rien y faire… »

« Tu sais que l'humanité a inventé une chose appelée la masturbation ? » demanda Irene, pas du tout impressionnée.

« Oui, je sais… » dit-il sur un ton glacial et exaspéré. « J'y ai déjà eu recours deux fois. »

« Deux fois… »

« Deux fois par jour… et ça n'a aidé en rien. »

« Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama sèchement la dominatrice… « Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Une catin excitée… Mais que vais-je faire de toi ? Ah… attends… je crois me souvenir que je suis propriétaire d'un bordel et si je me souviens bien, tu travailles pour moi… Descends donc et va être un peu profitable ! »

« Non » dit-il calmement.

« Mon Dieu, donnez-moi la patience ! » cria Irene. «Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Je vous ai dit que j'étais malade. »

« Tu as la maladie d'amour peut-être ? » rétorqua furieusement la dominatrice qui croisa les bras farouchement.

« L'amour… » ricana Sherlock. « L'amour requiert un cœur… et nous savons tous les deux que je n'en ai pas. »

« Parle pour toi, chéri. »

« Arrêtez de m'appeler chéri… »

Ses traits s'adoucirent.

« Tu as un cœur, mais parce qu'il est petit, il est facile de prétendre que tu n'en as pas et il faut un homme très patient pour le trouver et parce qu'il est si meurtri, il faut un bon docteur pour le soigner. »

« Un bon docteur… Vous n'en avez pas marre de ce petit jeu de mot… ? »

Elle sourit.

« Non. Je le trouve amusant… pas toi ? » Elle vit son regard perplexe. « Combien de temps penses-tu être malade ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comment le saurais-je ? » dit-il d'un ton morose.

« Mais tu reviendras ? » le pressa-t-elle.

« Quand tout sera fini. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répondit sarcastiquement.

« Merci votre altesse… Et je présume que quand tu vas reprendre le travail… tu ne vas faire que de la bouche et des mains…comme avant ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Il hocha la tête promptement.

« Oui, je préférerais. »

« D'accord. Mais n'oublie pas de me dire si jamais tu venais à changer d'avis. Parce que je connais plus d'un homme qui serait prêt à tuer pour te prendre comme ça. »

Soudainement Sherlock sembla s'agiter.

« Il faudrait que je vous demande une faveur… »

Irene hésita.

« Je ne pense pas être disposée à te l'accorder. » déclara-t-elle brusquement.

« Tout de même… J'ai besoin d'un dépistage, demain je vous donnerai un échantillon… et vous… » dit-il avec insouciance en haussant les épaules.

« Sherlock ! Qu'as-tu fais ? » Elle l'interrompit par un cri perçant.

Sherlock eut l'air honteux.

« Je veux juste savoir si je suis toujours… sain… »

« Tu as encore avalé ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, c'était plutôt une accusation. « Mais quel imbécile ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise qu'il faut que ça soit propre et protégé pour que ça rentre dans ta petite cervelle ? Combien de fois je te l'ai déjà dit… »

« Cinquante-sept…et ce n'est pas fini… » l'interrompit, impassible, Sherlock.

« Mon Dieu ! Donnez-moi la force ! Cinquante-sept fois et tu ne m'écoutes toujours pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pour l'amour de Dieu ? »

Les lèvres pincées, il lui répondit en criant qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il se trouvait qu'il aimait le goût de la semence, et avoir un sexe lourd et épais qui dégouline dans sa gorge pour l'étouffer et le noyer. Il ajouta que même s'il était celui que l'on disait être en position de soumission, il savait bien que c'était lui qui était en position de force. Parce qu'il était celui qui les faisait éjaculer ! Parce qu'il aimait avaler et se noyer dans la substance, ne pensant plus à lui pendant l'espace d'un moment.

Les derniers mots ne furent qu'un murmure et il détourna le regard alors qu'il avait commencé sa déclamation en hurlant à pleins poumons.

« J'avais toujours craint que de venir à bout d'une addiction allait te mener à une autre… et tu as arrêté la cocaïne… rien que pour tomber dans un autre excès… » dit doucement Irene.

La pièce devint tout à fait silencieuse.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. » murmura Sherlock.

« Ça n'empêche… » La dominatrice soupira et se leva. « Bon, donne-moi ton échantillon et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi. »

« Merci. » chuchota-t-il.

« Parfois, je m'étonne comment je peux accepter tout ça de toi. » lui confia Irene avec une sorte d'exaspération affectueuse.

Finalement Sherlock releva la tête et eut un sourire en coin.

« Il arrive que moi aussi je me pose la question. »

Irene lui sourit également.

« Tu sous-estimes ton charme. Tu es la séduction faite homme. Et même moi, parfois, je suis tentée… même si nous savons tous les deux que je préfère les filles. Mais pour toi…pour toi je ferais l'exception. »

« Pitié ! On a déjà eu cette conversation. Avoir une petite amie, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. » dit-il en grimaçant.

« Pauvre petit. Je ne veux pas être ta petite amie. » roucoula Irene en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil coquin.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« J'aurais peut-être dû être plus judicieux dans le choix de mes mots… Tout ce qui a une vulve ne m'intéresse pas. »

Le sourire d'Irene devint moqueur.

« J'ai un gode-ceinture dans ma chambre et je sais m'en servir. Ça ne t'intéresserait pas si je venais t'aider à régler ce petit problème qui te démange ? »

Sherlock eut l'air dégouté.

« C'est juste grossier et idiot. Sortez. »

Irene éclata de rire.

« J'essaye juste de te remonter le moral. » Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et toute la tristesse qu'elle y vit fit mourir son rire dans sa gorge.

« Il reviendra, crois-moi. »

« J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous croire. » Il semblait nostalgique, perdu dans ses pensées.

À quelques kilomètres et un univers de là, John Watson était assis à son bureau, lisant son rapport hebdomadaire d'activités. De l'autre côté du bureau était assis Mike Stamford qui feuilletait négligemment de la paperasse.

« L'accord avec les Baskerville s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui. » confirma John, l'air absent. Il referma le dossier qu'il lisait quelques minutes auparavant et se pinça l'arête du nez. « J'aurais jamais cru que ça allait aller comme sur des roulettes. »

« Ouais… surtout après le départ chaotique…. » ria Mike. « T'as revu ce type… Machin… Adler ? C'était quoi déjà son nom, Hemlock… Shamrock…? »

« Sherlock. Oui, j'y suis retourné une seconde fois. » répondit John sur un ton saccadé.

« Et il était bon ? »

Le blond le regarda sévèrement.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit de demander à un vieux pote s'il a passé du bon temps ?! » Mike semblait estomaqué. « Parce que je me fais du mouron pour toi… t'es de nouveau grognon. Parce qu'après ta première visite, t'étais sacrément de meilleure humeur. Tu sifflotais, John. Tu te rends compte que t'as pas siffloté depuis… »

« Ça va, j'ai compris. » l'interrompit le blond. « Tu te fais du soucis pour moi. Je suis allé là-bas, je l'ai baisé, c'était bien. Voilà toute l'histoire. »

« Bien ? C'était si mauvais que ça ? » s'exclama Mike.

John fulmina : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Que c'était le meilleur coup de toute ma vie ?! Qu'il était putain de doué avec sa bouche ?! On est là pour bosser ! Pas pour parler de mes derniers rapports sexuels ! »

« Bon Dieu, Johnny… pas la peine de te monter le bourrichon. J'ai compris, on retourne au boulot. » Mike essayait de calmer John.


	7. Chapter 7

Deux jours plus tard, John entra dans son bureau pour y trouver Mike qui l’attendait déjà, passant en revue du courrier. 

« La réunion est déjà finie ? »

« Apparemment… » Le maffieux semblait perdu et commença à faire les cent pas devant son bureau. « Il faut faire quelque chose pour les municipales ! Notre candidat doit gagner. » 

« Comme si c’était fait. Je connais les gens qu’il nous faut. Des gens avec des grandes poches qui ont un besoin urgent d’être remplies. On a une somme à ne pas dépasser ?» 

John secoua la tête.

« Non. Non, c’est trop important pour les affaires pour lésiner sur les moyens. »

Mike remit une lettre dans son enveloppe. 

« C’est noté. Quelque chose d’autre ? » Il se leva pour prendre un dossier sur l’une des étagères qui recouvraient les murs.

« Bayswater Road. Il va encore y avoir des emmerdes. » fulmina John.

« J’y pensais, qui est ce que je vais envoyer pour régler ça ? »

« Les frères Schultz. »

Mike se retourna pour faire face à John, l’air de souffrir.

« John… Arrête ! Pas les Schultz… »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

« Parce qu’ils fichent toujours un bazar pas possible avec leurs couteaux. » soupira Mike. 

« Laisse-moi arranger les choses avec Luigi et Paul. Ils sont rapides, efficaces et silencieux. Et ils ne fichent pas le bordel. Des tueurs propres et fiables. » 

John mit ses mains dans son dos.

« Je veux que ça soit le bordel ! » cria-t-il. « Je veux que la police et tous les autres pensent qu’ils ont mis les pieds dans un abattoir. » 

Mike respira à fond. Quand John était d’une humeur aussi massacrante, il fallait vraiment faire attention à tout ce que l’on disait. 

« C’est vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Oui, je veux faire un exemple. Tu veux que tout le monde croie que j’ai perdu mes couilles pendant la nuit et que je vais me laisser baiser sans broncher ?! Tu veux que je me laisse   
me faire baiser comme une salope ?! »

« Dieu ! Johnny, calme-toi. » Mike essaya de calmer son ami. « Okay, okay. J’envoie les frères Schultz. Tu voulais une boucherie, tu auras une boucherie. Mais l’inspecteur Dimmock va   
nous envoyer sa note de teinturier. » 

 

« Je m’en fiche ! » rugit le blond. « Achète-lui un nouveau costard, de nouvelles chaussures et de nouvelles chaussettes ! » John se passa une main sur le visage et regarda de nouveau Mike. Son regard était toujours aussi meurtrier. « Au fait, pourquoi tu ne m’as pas parlé plutôt des problèmes à Bayswater ? »

« Je t’en ai parlé il y a une semaine, mais tu ne m’as pas écouté, parce que tu étais trop occupé à ronchonner et à te détester pour avoir passé du bon temps avec ce type, Sherlock.   
Donc… bon Dieu John… ! » Son ton était plat, presque monocorde. 

 

Avant que Mike n’ait eu le temps de voir les choses venir, John avait sorti son revolver et avait fait un pas en avant, pressant la détente sous le double menton de l’autre maffieux.

« Est-ce que tu insinues que j’ai négligé les affaires parce que je crevais d’envie pour une catin de bas étage ? » demanda le boss avec un calme déconcertant. 

« Johnny…s’il te plait… » Mike utilisait intentionnellement le vieux surnom familier. « Baisse le flingue. C’est moi… C’est Mickey… Au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas me tirer dessus… hein ? » 

John ne semblait pas l’entendre.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d’une catin. » susurra-t-il sans desserrer les dents. 

Mike déglutit. Il n’avait jamais autant eu la trouille de toute son existence. 

 

« Qui parle d’amour ? Je n’ai pas parlé d’amour. »  
Le blond semblait subitement revenir à la raison. Il regarda Mike, puis son arme, son bras retomba. 

« Putain… Mike… je… » Il se retourna et fit quelques pas. « Je n’avais pas l’intention de … PUTAIN ! » Il cria de colère autant que de frustration. 

Mike se permit de respirer et essuya discrètement d’une main tremblante la sueur qui perlait sur son front. 

 

« Tu m’as fait putain de flipper ! Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être remonté à ce point… » Il s’arrêta et choisit avec précaution ses mots. « … à cause d’un autre mec… et au fait, je   
dirais pas que c’est une catin de bas étage, parce que j’ai vu une copie de ton chèque à miss Adler… Est-ce qu’il en valait le coup ? Est-ce qu’il valait tout cette agitation autour de lui ?   
» 

John soupira et se retourna vers Mike avec un sourire narquois.

« Il a dépassé mes espérances. Il est… » Le blond secoua la tête. « Je n’arrive pas à trouver les mots pour le décrire. Il est juste un connard insupportable. » 

« On dirait que tu es tombé sous son charme. » dit Mike avec un sourire timide. 

« Je ne peux pas être tombé sous le charme de ce type… Ce type est une putain ! » John avait l’air épuisé. 

« Et… ? » 

John dévisagea Mike qui, à ses yeux, avait perdu la raison. 

« T’es pas sérieux ? » 

« Eh bien, dis-moi si tu as quelque chose de mieux à proposer… T’as l’intention de ne jamais retourner le voir ? Même si grâce à lui t’es beaucoup moins bougon… »

« Ne jamais retourner le voir serait ce qu’il faudrait que je fasse. » affirma platement le boss.

Mike laissa échapper un petit rire. 

« C’est quand la dernière fois que tu t’es conformé à cette idée de ce qu’il faudrait faire ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas ! » glapit John, excédé. « Mais tout ce que je sais c’est que ça ne m’amènera à rien de bien de le revoir. » Il s’entêtait. 

« Et pourquoi pas ? » le taquina Mike « Pourquoi tu n’irais pas le voir régulièrement ? Parce qu’au moins c’est un professionnel. Et tu sais que t’as pas eu beaucoup de pot en consultant des amateurs dernièrement. Je ne décide pas pour toi, mais je constate. Et puis, quand tu ne voudras plus de lui, tu lui achètes une jolie montre et ça ira… »

John hésita. 

« Donc, tu penses que je devrais… ? »

Mike soupira.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu devrais faire, mais je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce que tu as envie de faire. » 

Le blond avait le regard perdu dans le vide alors que les minutes défilaient.

« PUTAIN ! » finit-il par crier. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

Une semaine après sa discussion avec Irene, Sherlock s’ennuyait à mourir et préféra des deux maux choisir le moindre. Il se déclara donc rétabli et retourna au travail. Il était en   
revanche beaucoup plus agité qu’auparavant. Pourtant, aucun de ses clients ne réussit à rendre les choses aussi palpitantes qu’avec John. Tout ce que les clients lui firent, ou firent avec   
lui, lui semblait fade et ennuyeux en comparaison avec la bonté cruelle du maffieux. 

Il était maintenant dans le plus beau des petits salons de miss Adler, attendant avec impatience son prochain client. Il y avait trois petits salons dans la Maison, chacun équipé   
différemment et ce en adéquation avec les finances du client qui allait s’y divertir. Tous avaient une table, des chaises, des fauteuils et un canapé mais ils étaient dépourvus de lit. 

Deux heures plus tôt, Irene lui avait dit de se doucher, de se raser, de mettre un beau costume et d’attendre. Il s’était exécuté et redoutait maintenant de passer une nuit affreusement   
ennuyeuse, parce que la réservation de ce salon impliquait souvent de fastidieuses explications et des jeux de rôle éreintants tels qu'un patient et son docteur, un pilote et un steward,   
un patron et sa secrétaire ou encore un professeur et son élève, mais, pire encore, ça impliquait souvent un petit pénis. 

Même si Irene avait gardé le silence sur l’identité de son client, Sherlock avait deviné qu’il devait s’agir d’un politicien ou de quelqu’un d’illustre, mais il s’en fichait. Il jeta par ailleurs un   
regard mauvais à la pendule sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il avait déjà attendu presque vingt minutes. Parce qu’en plus de ça, son client mystère ne savait pas être ponctuel. 

Finalement, il entendit une porte s’ouvrir. Il tournait toujours le dos à l’entrée et sur son ton le plus hautain affirma « Vous êtes en retard. » avant de se retourner lentement pour observer son client paresseux qui l’avait fait si longuement attendre.

Quand son esprit comprit qui était la personne vêtue d’un costume hors de prix avec un pull à col roulé noir, il n’en crut pas ses yeux.

John. 

John… avec ses mains dans les poches, l’air amusé, mais au regard froid. Les battements du cœur de Sherlock accélèrent. 

« Vous êtes revenu ? » Le brun avait parlé avant même d’avoir pensé, et à son étonnement, il ne regretta pas ce qu’il avait dit. « Vous êtes revenu… pour moi ? » Il était incrédule et admiratif, les derniers mots de sa question se perdant dans un murmure. 

John qui était juste dans l’encadrement de la porte, suçotait sa lèvre inférieure. 

« On dirait bien. » finit-il par dire. 

Sherlock ne pouvait pas y croire. Il lui fallait être certain qu’il ne se faisait pas d’illusions. Il devait toucher, goûter… Il fit un pas en avant vers le blond mais, avant qu’il ne puisse   
l’atteindre, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux, juste devant lui. Ses bras entourèrent les hanches du maffieux et il plongea son visage dans les plis de sa veste de   
costume ouverte.

John ne le touchait toujours pas.

« Personne ne revient pour moi. » murmurait Sherlock, estomaqué, alors qu’une main hésitante se faisait un chemin à travers ses boucles sombres. 

« Content d’être le premier à bien des égards. » Le maffieux avait une voix rauque et le brun releva la tête. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Sherlock frissonna d’anticipation. Il   
reconnaissait la flamme et le désir qui brûlaient dans les yeux bleus du Doc mais aussi cette bonté cruelle qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Je t’ai fait attendre. » continua doucement John, passant toujours ses doigts entre les boucles indisciplinées. 

« Oui, vous m’avez fait attendre. » confirma Sherlock qui ajouta sur un ton grave « Vous pouvez maintenant me présenter vos excuses. » 

John changea d’expression. 

« Je t’ai vraiment manqué. » affirma-t-il en caressant la joue de Sherlock avec le pouce de sa main gauche, il avait l’air incrédule lui aussi. Toujours à genoux, le brun se redressa et   
commença à frotter son entrejambe sur les genoux du blond.

« Oui. » dit-il dans un souffle, contemplant le pantalon de John et la protubérance prometteuse qui le déformait. 

« Et ça, ce n’est pas un revolver, je suis seulement content de vous voir.» ajouta-t-il en pressant sa virilité enflée contre les jambes de John. Sherlock entendit un petit rire échapper au   
maffieux avant qu’il ne lui réponde : « Tu t’es arrangé pour les confidences sur l’oreiller. »

John appréciait la sensation de sa bouche chaude et humide et surtout particulièrement talentueuse sur son érection encore engoncée dans le tissu. « Tu es tellement impatient… Est-ce   
que je dois faire comme la dernière fois pour que tu te calmes ? » ronronna le blond avec un sourire diabolique. 

Sherlock fut très surpris, et s’arrêta net dans son élan. Lentement, il releva la tête vers le blond. Ses yeux étaient déjà mi-clos, ses lèvres rouges, humides et très tentantes.

« Si vous souhaitez faire ça… » commença-t-il en hésitant « … je ne vous arrêterais pas mais ... » 

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, envoyant par la même occasion un signal qui fut directement interprété par l’entrejambe de John. « …mais cette fois, je préférerais une vraie partie de   
jambes en l’air, avec un vrai orgasme. » Il restait dans l’expectative, l’air de dire La balle est dans ton camp. 

« Insolent ! » réprimanda le mafieux qui agrippa fermement les cheveux de Sherlock et ce dans le seul but de l’entendre gémir lascivement. « Tu prends toujours ton pied quand tu as   
mal ? » plaisanta-t-il. 

« Avec vous ? Oui, toujours. » La réponse fusa. 

John se calma en respirant profondément, forcé de se contenter de baiser le garçon sur le sol. Mais ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait initialement prévu pour la soirée. Il aurait voulu en tirer   
profit au maximum, faire durer ce moment. Il voulait apprécier la soumission de Sherlock, sa franchise désarmante, ses gémissements quand il rendait les armes, et son sarcasme   
mordant. 

Il était une étrange mais non moins belle créature assemblée en un curieux mélange. Dévergondé et exigeant, intelligent et idiot pourtant, soumis mais insistant. Un mélange très curieux en effet, mais un mélange que John trouvait bizarrement intriguant et irrésistible. 

Ce soir-là, John voulait apprendre quelque chose de nouveau sur Sherlock. Il voulait apprendre comment il allait réagir et à quoi il ressemblait lorsque le plaisir serait trop grand pour que son corps et son esprit puisse l’assimiler. Il avait hâte que Sherlock le supplie et il savait quoi faire pour atteindre cet objectif.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Lorelei d'avoir accepter que je traduise sa fic, merci à Erika de l'avoir traduite et merci à vous de l'avoir lue.

John repoussait tendrement en arrière les cheveux de Sherlock.

« Lève-toi et écoute-moi bien. » 

Sherlock se leva et pencha la tête sur le côté, donnant l’impression, le temps d’un instant, d’être un enfant excité avec une drôle d’expression très sérieuse. 

« Ce soir, je suis disposé à te donner satisfaction. » Le blond fut amusé de voir combien le regard du brun s’illumina à ces quelques mots. « Toutefois, ça ne sera pas gratuit. » S'il s’attendait à voir le visage de son interlocuteur se décomposer, il ne s’attendait sûrement pas à ce que son souffle s’accélère. 

« Tu vois cette table ? » demanda le maffieux à voix basse en désignant la table en question. 

« Oui. » répondit Sherlock, l’air quelque peu surpris. 

John le regarda droit dans les yeux et parla très lentement. « Je te prendrai, là, sur cette table jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce — deux fois. »

Les joues du plus jeune s’empourprèrent mais il avait toujours l'air aussi étonné. 

« Je ne suis pas du genre à implorer. » 

Le blond lui accorda un sourire serein bien que carnassier. 

« Je sais. Tu serais plutôt du genre à exiger. »

Le rouge monta un peu plus aux joues de Sherlock. 

« Je… »

« Tu pourras jouir aussi souvent et aussi fort que tu le veux. » précisa le Doc. « Mais pas avant que tu ne m’aies imploré. Deux fois. » Il marqua une pause avant de continuer. « Et ne   
pense pas une seule seconde simuler, parce que je m’en rendrais compte. » Son ton était menaçant, et il remarqua comment l’autre homme frissonnait, ses yeux lourds, ses lèvres   
rouges et gonflées entrouvertes. La vue lui plaisait beaucoup ! 

« Maintenant, es-tu prêt pour ta première leçon dans l’art de la supplique ? » demanda John sur un ton très doux, amical. 

« Oui, apprenez-moi. » Sherlock donna sa réponse dans un souffle.

« C’est un choix judicieux, » complimenta le blond « Nous allons donc te déshabiller. » Et sur ces mots, il enleva la veste de Sherlock qu’il laissa tomber négligemment sur le sol. 

« Dois-je vous aider ? » demanda le brun toujours un peu perplexe en commençant à s’affairer sur les boutons de sa chemise, John secoua la tête négativement. 

« Non, pas la peine, j’aimerais te déshabiller moi-même. »

Il mit ses paroles à exécution et commença à déboutonner la chemise cintrée qu’il sortit du pantalon. Sherlock exhala bruyamment lorsque John toucha sa peau pour la première fois.   
Doucement, il caressa le torse pâle et imberbe, faisant haleter le plus jeune de plus belle.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de te retenir, tu sais. » permit le blond, sa voix sombre teintée d’amusement. Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Sherlock colla son corps rougissant tout contre   
celui de John. Il respirait fort et ce son n’était qu’une douce mélodie aux oreilles du maffieux. Il passait la paume de ses mains sur les tétons du brun et un premier gémissement lui   
échappa. 

John mourrait d’envie de titiller, mordiller et sucer les petites boules de chair jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient sensibles et gonflées, mais il contrôla ses caresses pour qu’elles restent douces   
et affectueuses. Même si de se faire mettre à mal les tétons n’auraient pas déplu à Sherlock, il restait que le maffieux s’était promis de le faire gémir de plaisir et pas de douleur. 

Sherlock qui pressait une belle et ferme érection contre sa hanche, ce qui le fit décider à lui ôter son pantalon. Il laissa descendre ses mains sur le ventre plat, et écoutant le souffle   
erratique du plus jeune, il défit ceinture, bouton et fermeture-éclair. Le pantalon tomba à ses chevilles. 

« Enlève-le. » ordonna le maffieux, en faisant un pas en arrière pour lui laisser l’espace nécessaire pour retirer chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon. Il ne lui restait plus que sa chemise   
ouverte, et son boxer de soie pourpre, déjà maculé d’une tâche sombre et humide sur le devant. 

John remarqua avec un sourire que les yeux de Sherlock étaient rivés sur son entrejambe. La protubérance qui le trahissait déformait presque la coupe de son costume sur mesure. Oui,   
son tailleur était riche. 

« Ton boxer aussi. Mais garde ta chemise, elle me plait bien. »

Sensuellement et gracieusement, il s’exécuta sans mot dire. Et John admira la vue.

« Tu es vraiment beau. » dit-il doucement.

Sherlock sembla peiné. 

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Je sais que c’est faux. Ce n’est pas la peine de m’humilier. Ou du moins pas de cette façon. »

Le blond le dévisagea, restant sans voix quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Quand je te dis que tu es beau, c’est vrai. » affirma-t-il fermement.

Avec un petit sourire triste Sherlock s'expliqua. « Je suis un taré, trop mince, trop pâle. Mes clients ne veulent pas de moi pour mon corps mais pour mon talent. » 

John fit un pas pour faire face à son cadet, l’air songeur. 

« Tu es un chef d’œuvre. Tu as une peau marmoréenne, un corps élancé et souple de danseur. » En caressant les épaules de Sherlock dans une caresse tendre, il le sentit trembler   
comme une fleur prise dans le vent. 

« Des lèvres couleur de sang, une peau de neige, et des cheveux noirs de jais… » dit-il en plaisantant. « Et puis un pénis esthétiquement plaisant et un cul …qui ne demande qu’à être   
comblé… » La fin de sa phrase fut un murmure venu mourir dans l’oreille de Sherlock alors qu’il laissait sa main gauche descendre le long de son dos jusqu’à son postérieur ferme. Le   
plus jeune trembla, mais ce ne fut pas parce qu’il ressentait quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas comme ça avait été le cas plus tôt, mais plutôt qu'une nouvelle vague de désir le   
frappait. 

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Un peu plus tard, John avait réussi à faire monter Sherlock sur la table, il était carrément allongé sur le dos et John se tenait entre ses jambes écartées, continuant de jouer avec ses tétons, le faisant se tortiller sous lui.

Il frottait presque continuellement son érection, dure et luisante, contre l’entrejambe encore prise dans le tissu du maffieux et gémissant sans vergogne. Après quelques temps, le blond remarqua que Sherlock était en train de saboter ses vêtements. 

« Si tu tâches mon pantalon, ça va te coûter cher. » mit-il en garde. 

« Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir contrôler mon flux de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. » rétorqua sarcastiquement Sherlock alors que le blond faisait un petit bruit désapprobateur. 

« Toujours cohérent et fougueux… bien trop à mon goût. Je vais devoir remédier à cela. Mais d’abord… si tu ne sais pas contrôler ton corps, je me chargerai de le faire pour toi.   
Bonne chose que j’ai prévu de quoi y remédier. » 

Sherlock observa attentivement John sortir trois objets de la poche intérieure de sa veste : une boîte, un aérosol et un tube, les mettant sur la table. Avec un sourire qui n’augurait rien   
de bon, John accorda au brun quelques explications. 

« Un lubrifiant spécial. » dit-il en pointant du doigt le tube puis prenant l’aérosol, il le désigna comme un « désinfectant spécial. » Et sans préambule en vaporisa sur le gland de   
Sherlock et sur ses mains, se faisant gratifier d’un sifflement choqué. 

« Reste tranquille. » réprimanda-t-il gentiment en ouvrant la boîte. « Comme tu ne sembles apparemment pas capable de te contrôler, ce petit quelque chose devrait être assez utile.   
» 

C’était un anneau, trop petit et fin pour être un anneau pénien. Attaché à l’anneau, était un petit cadre déplaçable en forme de crochet avec une sphère à l’autre extrémité.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est? » dit tout de go Sherlock. 

Le sourire de John s’agrandit.

« Ça s’appelle un frein à sperme. Excellent… tu ne penses pas ? » Il eut un regard entendu pour le brun. Sherlock déglutit fortement même si son sexe trahissait une envie d’être   
restreint. John lui montra l’ustensile. « Ceci va autour de ton gland et ceci… » dit-il en déplaçant le crochet et la sphère «…ceci va dans ton urètre. » Un gémissement rauque échappa   
au brun.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » dit John en couvrant généreusement de lubrifiant le gland de Sherlock qui siffla une nouvelle fois, faisant relever la tête à son aîné qui le vit mordre sa   
lèvre inférieure un peu trop fort. 

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais, fais-moi confiance, ça ne te fera pas mal. » le blond l’apaisait d’une voix calme. Il attendit un moment et ne continua que lorsque Sherlock   
acquiesça légèrement. Sans difficultés, il installa l’anneau sur le gland jusqu’à ce qu’il soit directement sous la tête du pénis de Sherlock. L’effet fut immédiat. Parce que le flot de sang   
se trouvait légèrement restreint, le gland gonflé et les cuisses du plus jeunes commençaient à trembler. 

« Bon Dieu ! C’est génial ... » 

« Je te l’avais bien dit, mais le meilleur reste encore à venir. » dit assez sèchement John alors que lentement et précautionneusement, il étalait davantage de lubrifiant sur la fente du   
pénis de Sherlock qui suivait la procédure les yeux écarquillés et les pupilles dilatées. Avec plus de soin encore John manœuvra le crochet et la sphère directement sur le méat du brun, il la fit entrer sans effort, l’installant à l’intérieur du pénis de Sherlock. 

«Bon Dieu ! BON DIEU ! » gémit-il encore une fois. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, haletant, son érection palpitante, mais le liquide pré-éjaculatoire ne coulait plus. 

« Incroyable. » réussit-il à dire dans un souffle. 

« Alors c’est bon ? » demanda le maffieux en plaisanta.

« Encore meilleur » grogna le brun dans une voix de basse sombre qui criait le désir.

« Parfait. Tu es prêt à implorer maintenant ? » Un sourire démoniaque jouait sur les lèvres de John.

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Sherlock, interloqué. Pour toute réponse l’autre se contenta de passer l’index sur le gland dur, enflé et hypersensible de son cadet qui gémit   
extatiquement. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Après quelques passages, John s’amusa à retirer la sphère de la fente sensible et à la remettre à sa place dans l’ouverture maintenant légèrement dilatée. Si les gémissements qui résonnaient dans la pièce étaient à la hauteur de ce que ressentait Sherlock, il devait avoir la meilleure partie de jambes en l’air de toute sa vie. Il avait agrippé le rebord de la table au-  
dessus de sa tête et s’y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait justement. 

« Mon pauvre garçon ! Tu n’en as toujours pas assez ? Tu n’es pas encore prêt à implorer ? » demanda John avec une pitié feinte. Il posa une main sur l’érection brûlante de Sherlock la   
repoussant sur le ventre frémissant et il commença à caresser les testicules ainsi repoussées en arrière passant tendrement de haut en bas sa main sur le frein enflé de Sherlock. Un   
sanglot marqué par la douleur et le désir et surtout par l’extase lui échappa. 

« Non… s’il vous plait… John… si vous ne vous arrêtez pas… je vais… je vais venir… »

« Et le mot magique ? » demanda John qui restait impassible. 

Sherlock se cogna la tête contre la table.

« S’il vous plait ! » cria-t-il, tout son corps tremblant pour se retenir, ses dents s’enfonçant profondément dans sa lèvre inférieure, le rendant incapable de parler.

« S’il vous plait quoi ? » Le maffieux le singeait sur un ton amical. 

«Bon Dieu, John… vous le savez… s’il vous plait… arrêter s’il vous plait… je vous ... » Il mordit encore sa lèvre : « JE VOUS IMPLORE ! » 

« En voilà un bon garçon. » roucoula-t-il en retirant ses mains. 

Sherlock sanglotait de soulagement. 

« Une de faite, une à faire. » l’informa John avec un sourire machiavélique qui le fit frissonner langoureusement. 

« Dois-je l’enlever ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le petit crochet qui disparaissait dans le méat légèrement enflé du brun qui secoua la tête violemment pour montrer qu’il s’y   
opposait. Un petit rire échappa à John : « Tu es vraiment une catin avide et insatiable. » « Et c’est comme ça que je te plais. » murmura Sherlock , les yeux brillants de sincérité. 

Était-ce de l’espoir ? John n’en était pas certain mais il était sûr de ne pas aimer les sentiments que cette simple affirmation faisait naître dans sa poitrine. 

« Mets tes pieds sur la table. » Son ton fut un peu plus impérieux qu’il l’avait initialement voulu mais Sherlock fit ce que l’on attendait de lui sans hésitation et avec un petit soupir. Il   
écarta largement les cuisses, dénudant la partie la plus intime de son corps et l’offrant au regard affamé de John. John qui fit courir un doigt taquin sur la longueur de son cadet, en   
passant de la peau sensible du périnée à son intimité étroitement fermée. À chaque passage de son doigt, le souffle de Sherlock devenait plus irrégulier et des gémissements lui   
échappaient, entrecoupés de sanglots. 

« Tu ne t’es pas amusé tout seul au moins ? » demanda le maffieux. 

L’intimité de Sherlock semblait aussi étroite que dans son souvenir.

« Non, ça… appartient… » Il répondit avec difficulté, il laissa échapper un petit cri et continua, la voix tremblante : « Je ne me suis pas touché. Personne ne m’a touché là depuis… ». 

John se sentit comme empli de fierté. De la fierté déplacée et indésirable. Pourquoi aurait-il dû se sentir fier que Sherlock ait enfin appris à se contrôler un peu ? En quête d’une   
réponse, il enduisit de lubrifiant son doigt et l’inséra dans le corps de Sherlock qui n’était que désir. Un long soupir laborieux lui échappa alors qu’il essayait de s’empaler plus encore   
sur le doigt de John. 

Bientôt trois doigts furent dans l’intimité frétillante du plus jeune, doigts qui se mouvaient et poussaient mais qui faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter la prostate. Un effleurement   
accidentel, aussi doux soit-il, faisait ruer Sherlock si vivement que John craignait qu’il tombe de la table. 

« Tout doux. » 

Son propre sexe était presque suintant dans son pantalon, demandant d’être libéré pour que l’on s’occupe de lui. Il ne pouvait plus lutter et nier les besoins de son corps plus   
longtemps. D’une main, il ouvrit son pantalon et sortit son membre tendu de son sous-vêtement et le darda vers l’intimité de Sherlock alors que ses doigts continuaient leur ballet   
sensuel, rendant le brun fou de désir. Il finit par les retirer, écoutant ses plaintes et gémissements un instant, observant un instant son intimité se dilatant. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

En moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour le dire, John avait enfilé un préservatif et faisait une entrée délibérément lente dans le corps suppliant de Sherlock mais s’arrêta soudainement. Il   
en souffrait lui aussi mille misères mais de voir la peau luisante du brun le valait bien. 

« Vous allez rester comme ça toute la nuit ? Bougez-vous ! » s’irrita un Sherlock à bout de souffle. John pinça les lèvres, faisant mine de considérer la question ou plutôt l’exigence et   
se désengagea complètement. « Non.» fut sa seule réponse. 

« Quoi ?! Vous n’allez pas… oser… me laisser dans cet état. » Un peu de panique transparaissait dans ses propos. « Dans quel état ? Puant le désir et l’envie… l’envie d’être pris jusqu’à   
la garde et de baiser à en oublier son nom ? L’envie d’une queue dure qui te remette à ta place ? Qui te montre ton but dans la vie ? Comme ça ? Dur et suintant, si le frein à sperme te   
le permettait ? Presque mendiant ta délivrance, tellement excité que c'en est douloureux ? » 

Sherlock frissonna à ces mots. 

« Oui, maintenant revenez ! » confirma-t-il la voix rauque. 

« On continue d’exiger, pas vrai ? » John haussa un sourcil mais pénétra une nouvelle fois le plus jeune. Un sanglot lui échappa mais le blond s’arrêta, tout comme la dernière fois, au   
moment exact où son gland venait à s’installer confortablement dans l’intimité de Sherlock, le faisant trembler, lui faisant désirer plus que ce qu’il ne pouvait avoir. 

« Tu es tellement sensible, je suis sûr qu’avec un entraînement adéquat tu serais capable de venir sans avoir à te toucher. » chuchota le Doc sur un ton qui frisait l’adoration alors qu’un   
gémissement de pur bonheur échappait à Sherlock.

« Tu aimerais ça, je me trompe ? » 

« Oh yesssss » susurra Sherlock

« Mais ça ne sera pas pour ce soir. » dit John en s’enfonçant un peu plus, appréciant autant les trémoussements de Sherlock que la tiédeur douce de son intimité sur son membre. Il   
faisait son entrée aussi lentement que possible, mais bien trop vite, il se retrouva en lui jusqu’à la garde. Il se pencha en avant, exerçant délibérément une pression sur le sexe épais,   
rouge et gonflé de son cadet.

« OH MON DIEU ! » cria Sherlock en réaction à la poussée exercée à cet endroit de son corps où il en avait le plus besoin, essayant désespérément de se frotter contre le col roulé noir   
de John. 

« Pas de ça, ma catin. » réprimanda le maffieux en se reculant un peu. Un sanglot à briser le cœur échappa à Sherlock. Son pénis tressauta, tressaillant presque et John n’en croyait pas   
ses yeux lors qu’il vit, suintant de la fente de l’urètre de son cadet pour goutter sur son bas ventre, du liquide pré-éjaculatoire, à moins qu’il ne s’agisse déjà de sperme. John pinça   
violemment les bourses de Sherlock, le faisant crier tout autant de plaisir que de douleur, toute fois cela n’empêchait pas son pénis de continuer de suinter son désir. 

« Alors tu viens ? » s’enquit John.

« Non… oui… je ne sais pas… c’est… c’est trop… j’ai besoin… besoin de vous… » bégaya Sherlock.

« Tu. N’es. Pas. Autorisé. À. Venir. » insista furieusement le maffieux. 

« Je ne peux pas… s’il vous plait ? » Sherlock commençait à implorer, vraiment trop excité pour former une phrase cohérente.

Le blond, d’un mouvement vif se retira, et attendit quelques secondes avant de gratifier le brun d’un coup de boutoir punitif, restant immobile jusqu’à la garde, avant de se retirer   
encore. Le rythme brutal ainsi imposé, alternant entre vacuité et plénitude, faisait sangloter Sherlock, qui, en dépit du frein à sperme, commençait à se répandre, ses pieds glissant sur   
la table, et John se décida de passer ses jambes sur ses épaules. 

Son épaule gauche blessée ne supporterait pas longtemps le poids mort des jambes du plus jeune, mais John s’en fichait. Il devait baiser Sherlock jusqu’à ce qu’il se soumette. 

« Stop ! » finit-il par crier, et John se figea immédiatement.

« Quoi ? » demanda le maffieux, dissimulant son inquiétude par un ton empli de sévérité. Sherlock respirait difficilement. 

« Laissez… moi… je… vous… s’il vous plait… » Il balbutiait péniblement et cherchait à reprendre son souffle, faisant des pauses, mordant sa lèvre lorsque son sexe trop sensible frémit. 

« Oh mon Dieu. J’ai besoin de venir… s’il vous plait… laissez-moi venir. Baisez-moi… Baisez-moi fort… laissez-moi toucher ma queue, c’est trop, je n’en peux plus… je… je vous   
implore… » Il regarda John droit dans les yeux, au coin des siens commençaient à perler quelques petites larmes. 

« Ayez pitié… et baisez-moi fort… si fort… que je ne pourrai plus… marcher droit…demain ! » Sherlock confia dans un murmure, alors qu’une larme roulait sur sa joue, et John l’essuya   
du pouce. 

« C’était mon intention dès notre première rencontre… »répondit-il avec plus de douceur qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. Ses mains parcoururent le corps du brun, sa gorge, son torse, son   
ventre… jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne son sexe luisant et sensible. Il entoura légèrement le membre épais, dur et brulant de ses doigts et donnait des coups de boutoir digne d’un   
possédé. 

Le corps de Sherlock s’arque-bouta et s’ouvrit pour lui d’une façon que John n’aurait jamais cru possible, l’absorbant et le pompant, se soumettant à ces poussées violentes avec un   
abandon éhonté. Le cri d’extase du plus jeune lui vrillait les oreilles, mais le spectacle qu’il donnait était unique. Ses joues rougies, son dos arrondit, la béatitude qui se reflétait sur son   
visage à laquelle s’adjoignait un air d’émerveillement incrédule. 

Tout son corps tremblait et se tendait, ses talons s’enfonçaient douloureusement dans le dos de John. Son sexe dans la main de John convulsait et il commença à se répandre, tâchant   
son omoplate. Puis un soupir de soulagement échappa au plus jeune, glissant entre ses lèvres rouges et pleines, alors qu’il tâchait son torse et son ventre. 

Les muscles de Sherlock se contractèrent autour du membre de John, le pompant sans pitié alors que son orgasme semblait s’éterniser. Le maffieux continuait de le prendre alors que   
les répliques de la jouissance avait fait succomber le brun. Le besoin de se répandre en Sherlock devenait insupportable, son corps se tendait, et il se noyait dans les vagues de désir,   
suffocant, haletant, épuisé et incroyablement satisfait. 

Il baissa les yeux vers son amant qui gisait allongé les yeux fermés. Seul le léger mouvement de son torse qui se soulevait lentement permettait de s’assurer qu’il était bien vivant. Un   
sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de John et il dégagea lentement les jambes de Sherlock de ses épaules. Il se retira doucement, jeta le préservatif usagé, remonta son pantalon   
et en referma la fermeture éclair. Lorsqu’il fut de nouveau présentable, il remit Sherlock en position verticale.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Sherlock, ses mots se perdant dans un charabia inarticulé tant il était fatigué.

« Je m’arrange pour que tu sois mieux. » répondit doucement John le prenant dans ses bras comme une mariée et l’amenant jusqu’au petit et confortable canapé, l’allongeant.   
Sherlock s’agrippait à la manche du blond comme l’aurait fait un enfant penaud et assoupit. 

« Restez ! » John hésitait mais le brun poursuivit : « Juste quelque temps… s’il vous plait ? » Le dernier mot de sa phrase n’avait été qu’un murmure et il semblait l’avoir ajouté après   
coup, mais John savait combien il était difficile pour Sherlock de demander au lieu d’exiger, et se dit que quelques minutes ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Mais il se trompait. 

Il s’assit à côté du brun qui s’accrocha à lui comme une pieuvre, une main serrée sur le revers de sa veste de costume alors que sa tête reposait sur l’épaule de John. John qui s’amusait   
d’être pris pour un grand coussin, et qui commençait à passer distraitement sa main dans les boucles collantes de Sherlock. 

« Reviendrez-vous ? » demanda-il après un temps, essayant de dissimuler avec grande difficulté l’espoir qu’il avait d’une réponse positive. 

« Je t’ai promis que je te montrerai comment venir sans avoir à te toucher, pas vrai ? » dit le maffieux avec un sourire concupiscent. «Donc ça veut dire que je finirai par revenir. »

Sherlock soupira.

« C’est bien, j’ai hâte. » dit-il simplement dans un murmure en levant la tête et pressant ses lèvres directement sur celles de John dans un court et étonnamment doux baiser. John fut   
trop surpris pour réagir. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sherlock se blottit un peu plus contre lui, avec un sourire satisfait et qu’il bailla, se relaxant dans son étreinte, que son esprit assimilait   
ce qui venait de se passer. 

Ce soir-là, John avait appris quelque chose de nouveau sur Sherlock : il n’était pas seulement très doué pour sucer ou encore être un amant exceptionnel qui produisait les   
gémissements les plus excitants lorsqu’il était pris dans les affres de la passion, mais il était aussi un cambrioleur très prometteur. 

Parce que d’un seul baiser chaste, Sherlock avait réussi à voler son cœur.

Et à cet instant, John sut qu’il reviendrait le revoir souvent.


End file.
